Total Drama World Tour and I Redo
by cartoongal11
Summary: Continuing from my Total Drama Action Story. Join Becky and the TD cast as they fly around the world exploring new countries, taking on insane challenges, singing in musical numbers, some epic chase scenes, and meeting some familiar friends from other TV shows.
1. Chapter 1

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Important Information**

 _ **Listen please fellow readers, I've been buy lately with work, finding a new job, helping my mom, going out to places, buying books(mostly manga's but other useful books ^^) and I succeeded in getting a new job. ^^**_

 _ **Anyway more to the point, I'm going to delete this story and start over. I'm keeping most of the original writing chapters with a few add ins and fixes. Don't fret I saved the first four chapters just doing what said. My plan is to follow some or most of the original challenges but I'm doing it my way.**_

 _ **There will be special guest appearances from other shows such as Phineas and Ferb, Steven Universe, TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), The Muppets, Scooby Doo and maybe a few others I haven't figured out. Just know the names I've listed are going to be in it I promise.**_

 _ **Now I'm sorry for my absence and I'm sorry for doing this but I feel this is for the best and I'm going to make it work. I'll make this story work for me and you, my readers.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time :bow:**_

 _ **Please Stay Tune for the new Total Drama World Tour and I story, take 2.**_

* * *

 **A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I *Redo***

 **New Season**

 **Chapter 1**

 _*Going to be brief with this, bare with me please*_

 _*Hopefully, the redo of this story is more eye catching than the last*_

 _~Becky's POV~_

It had been a month since my experience on Total Drama Action. Even though I didn't win the million I still had fun doing the challenges or most of the challenges anyway. I made loads of new friends though I wish I could say that about Courtney, but that girl has some serious jealousy rage that wasn't healthy and kind of scary. Wish she would just get forgive and forget and move on. I didn't do anything and she has a huge cow about it, Geesh.

On a lighter note Justin finally got the hint that I wasn't crazy about him, thus he's finally leaving me alone. He said that chemistry he thought he felt between us has died down. I wanted to tell him there never was any chemistry between us but decided not to give his ego a boost. As if it wasn't big enough already. Least now I won't get that chilling vibe whenever he's near me.

And let's not forget the fact that Duncan and I have officially become a couple. That kiss he gave me after he was announced the winner of Total Drama Action. Since we both lived in different countries we decided to do a long term relationship through Skype. We talk to each other every night before bed. Telling each other about our day, our families, how school's going, and what was new with the world.

He told me he was doing well, much better in fact. He had worked things out with his father and agreed to keep his nose clean for his parent's sake. It would take a while to fix all that he'd done but I knew he'd be able to do it. Baby steps, but he'll get through it. I always knew he was one of the good guys. As for me I'm keeping busy around the house and with school. There are days I wish I could return to Total Drama, hang with my friends, maybe do a few of the challenges, and be with Duncan. I wish we didn't have to live so far apart.

If only a miracle would happen and all my dreams could come true. That's when I got the call. My cell phone was buzzing like crazy before I picked it up. On the other line was none other then the man who started it all for me, Chris McClain.

"Hello there Becky how's my favorite old contestant doing?" He asked me.

"Oh Mr. McClain, nice to hear from you again. I'm doing well thank you, but may I ask why you're calling me?" I said.

"I'm glad you asked, see there's going to be a red carpet award show this weekend. You and the rest of the cast have been nominated for the best reality TV show." He explained.

"Wow! No way! For real?! We've been nominated for the best reality TV show?! That's super cool!" I cried out getting excited. "I can't believe this. So you want me to attend the award show with the rest of the cast?"

"You know it! A limo will come for you on Friday to take you to the Hilton Hotel where you'll stay for the award show. Everything is already paid for so all you have to do is pack up some belongings, something formal as well, and say yes to my offer." Chris told me.

"You don't have to ask me twice sir, I'm there~!" I replied.

~ _The Night of the Award Show_ ~

I sat patiently and anxiously in the limo as it drove to the show. I was wearing my knee high cupcake bottom black and white sleeveless dress with black sandal heels. My heart was racing like a train. Not only would I take place in an award show, but I'd be seeing Duncan again. I've missed him so much, not counting all the Skype time we've done. I wanted to see him in person and give him a big hug. The excitement of these thoughts made my worries go away. I began to feel more relaxed, leaned back against the seat, and waited for our arrival.

It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination. I looked out the window and saw the bright lights of camera flashes go off, heard the sound of people on the sidelines cheering, and noticed some familiar figures walking down the red carpet. Those figures had to be my friends. A huge smile formed on my face at the thought of seeing them again. I kept my fingers crossed for one of those figures out there to be Duncan. As soon as the limo stopped the driver came out and opened the door for me. Thanking him I got out and was greeted with thousands of camera flashes.

Almost went blind due to the flashing lights. Had to cover my eyes before I really did go blind. One thing about the bright light I could do without. With one hand making a roof over my eyes and the other waving at the crowd I made my way down the red carpet. Hard to believe all these people are taking pictures of me. I'm kind of flattered by all this attention. Thanking everybody as I walked down the carpet I stumbled over my own two feet and was heading for the ground. However; the impact of the fall never came for somebody had caught me before I made a fool of myself.

"Watch your step, don't want you having a nasty fall there, Smiley."

 _Smiley._

A nickname I had grown upon. A nickname only one person I knew called me.

When I turned around sure enough there he was.

"Duncan." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Hey Smiley, nice of you to drop by into my arms." Duncan said with a smirk, pulling me onto my feet but never removing his arms from my body. I noticed he had a tuxedo on. He looked good in it.

"I'm so happy to see you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed being in your arms and I missed being with you in person."

"I felt the same way without you with me." He said. "I was planning on Skyping you to get your address so I could come up to see you. Then Chris called telling me about how the whole Total Drama cast got accepted for an award. I knew he was going to call and tell you about it."

"Yeah, and I was super excited when he to-"

"Hey move it or lose it losers!" Came another familiar voice.

Duncan and I turned around and saw Courtney standing there in a fancy half slit sleeveless golden colored dress and heels. Hands were on her hips and her face screamed ' _Piss Off or else_ ' on it. Don't see what's the rush. We have plenty of time before the award show. Jealousy still surges through this one's blood.

"Could you both get your asses in gear and move it." She said.

"Calm down Courtney, we're just happy to see each other in person after a month apart." I said. "We'll move to the side so you can go ahead if you want."

"Screw it, I'm just going around you two because I can't stand looking at you both right now." She explained with frustration as she stormed away.

Like I said, jealousy is strong with this one.

~A Few Minutes Later~

We were all gathered by the front of the building awaiting on Chris to come and open the door for them. So that they may enter and take part in the award show. As I looked around at my friends they all cleaned up wearing their best clothes for tonight. Most of them had become a couple during the past two seasons of Total Drama. I could see Gwen and Trent smiling at one another; Leshawna holding Harold's arm; Lindsey and Tyler were holding hands; Geoff and Bridgette were side-by-side; and Izzy was on Owen's shoulders hollering. The excitement was running through everyone's bodies. We could not wait to hear that we won for best reality TV. Sierra, who was hosting the award show came over with Chris along side her down the red carpet.

Both had on their finest formal wear on. Chris was in a black suit and Sierra wore a knee length yellow sun dress with gladiator sandals.

"Hey you guys, sorry for the wait but here's Chris." She told us.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody. Glad you could all make it to this special event." He said. "Hope you weren't waiting to long. I just love to make a last minute entrance *fixes his suit* Now that I'm here we can get this show on the road."

Taking out a key, Chris used it to unlock the door giving us access inside.

"Well come on, don't just stand there. It's time to get this night going." Chris said getting us going, not wasting another moment outside.

We hurried along into the building and to where the award show was being held. The room looked so much similar to how the Oscars were set up. Huge room filled with red cushioned seats that went left and right, up and down, all over minus the space for where people could walk and the stage. It was so glamorous looking with the lights, the soft music, and decor. They made the stage look similar to the Guilded Chris Awards. Making our way down to the front we all made ourselves comfortable just as the lights were dimming down. Perfect timing! Now to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

~ _One Time Skip brought to you by Neil Patrick Harris~_

It had been a few hours and the ending of the award show was coming to an end. Many different awards had been given out from _Best Actor, Best Movie of the Year, Best Documentary, and Best Animal Video._ The list goes on and on but I began to loose track after the tenth award or whatever. The last time I sat this long being bored was during a car ride to the Cape when my IPod died. So I got stuck looking out the window while listening to the background of The Conjuring play. Ugh, curse my little sister and her love for horror movies.

I leaned against Duncan, my elbow and hand were getting tired of holding my head. Besides Duncan was far more comfy to lean on, and he seemed happy. I stayed against him as we watched the rest of the show go by. It was only a half hour later that the moment we've been waiting for came at last.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for." Sierra began. She was not only being a newscaster on the red carpet, but she was also hosting the show. "The category for the best TV show of the season. The nominees are...Monkey Antics, Dodger Dare, HellsFish, and Total Drama Action! And the award goes to...*opens an envelope and takes out a piece of paper* Total Drama Action! Woo!"

The audience cheered and clapped as we, the Total Drama cast went up on stage to claim the award. Even Sierra couldn't contain herself when we came up. She instantly ran over and glommed Cody.

"Oh my god Cody! I'm so happy you won the award! You're my favorite contestant on the show, I know _all_ about you." She said to him while crushing him in her embrace.

"Chocking...Not...Breathing..." Cody managed to say in Sierra's hold.

She kept squeezing Cody for a couple more seconds before dropping him to the ground. He took many deep breathes before working his way back up. Chris emerged to the stand mere moments after Cody got back on his feet.

"Thank you! Thank you! Can't thank you enough for this award!" Chris began. "You know it's been a long and crazy road but we pulled through it together. I owe it all to the Total Drama cast who are here with me tonight to accept this award. Let's give a big round of applause to these kids right here."

On cue the audience went into a round of applause just as Chris said. I can't imagine this night getting any better than it already is. Just being up on this stage with my friends to accept the award is beyond perfect. I feel like so special, so popular, oh I'm going to remember this night for a long time.

"And listen up everyone that includes you guys behind me. I have an important announcement to make." Chris began. "With already two seasons of a popular trend come and gone I have decided to make a third season!"

Dun! Dun! Dun!

Well this I did not see coming. Once again Chris pulled the unexpected on us.

"That's right kiddies, a third season of Total Drama will be put into action! I already got the whole thing planned out. This season's going to be a world tour around the world!" Chris told everyone which got them talking.

"A tour around the world? That sounds to good to be true." Courtney said crossed armed.

"I think it sounds pretty cool. I always wanted to visit Australia." Bridgette said.

"Wow, I could try one of every kind of food in the world." Owen said as his eyes got bigger and a huge smile came upon his face.

"Now this season is going to be very big, very challenging, and very dangerous. It'll be all about working together, using their smarts and strength, and maybe take in the sights along the way. However; the thing is, for this season only certain people of the cast will be making it into this season. To find out who you the audience are going to vote and decide who gets into the next season." Chris explained to the audience and I'm thinking how is the audience going to do that.

That's when Chris explained how every chair in this room had a voting device under each seat. Very similar to the devices used back during the Guilded Chris Awards.

"As you can see you all have a device that will let you vote on your favorite Total Drama competators." Chris told everyone. "You all get the opportunity to vote on two of your favorite competators. Once the voting is done and the results are in I'll announce who'll be joking Chef and I in the brand new season of Total Drama."

The lights dimmed down, the room was dead silent as everyone in the audience took their time to vote on who they wanted to go into the new season. It was really anyone's game. Everyone of stage with me had their own strengths that made them so likeable and valuable to compete in another season. I wasn't sure I'd make it to the next season considering I'm still new and the others have been playing longer than I have. They have more knowledge about Total Drama than I, myself have; although, if I could get on this season to play for the million and be with Duncan I'll do a cartwheel on stage. Well attempt at doing one.

~ _One Voting Skip brought to you by Jimmy Neutron_ ~

The results were in as Chris looked over the paperwork containing the voting results. Pressure was officially on now and I think Duncan could sense that because I was a little surprised when I felt him squeeze my hand. It took me a few moments to register before I squeezed my hand, leaned against him, and closed my eyes. I did sneak peeks at my friends to see how they were handling the pressure.

Gwen and Trent were holding hands, same with Geoff and Bridgette who were smiling at each other for support. Heather looked rather bored so she was filing her nails. Courtney was patting her foot in annoyance. Owen's stomach was growling for food nourishment. Everybody else I'm sure was bored and eager to find out what's to come next.

"Well everybody I've carefully reviewed the results of the voting and I gotta say lots of surprises here. *chuckles* Wow, this is really something." Chris was saying. "So as I said in the beginning not all of the cast will be in the new season. Only eighteen people are going to join in the fun."

"Now I didn't mension this but I'm going to now. There will be two new competators joining in this season."

" _Two new competitors? Who could they be?_ " I thought to myself.

Chris introduced the two newcomers as Sierra and Alejandro. Chris explained that he picked these two because Sierra was not only helping with hosting tonight but also a big fan of Chris and the show. Alejandro, well he managed to charm his way into getting a spot on the show. Now two spots were taken and sixteen remained for the taking.

"Now for the names of the sixteen who will be joining Sierra and Alejandro. They are..."

Owen.

Gwen.

Leshawna.

Harold.

DJ.

Izzy.

Tyler.

Lindsey.

Noah.

Duncan.

Trent.

Heather.

Courtney.

Bridgette.

Geoff.

And last but not least...

Becky.

That moment when I heard Chris announce my name I was so relieved and shocked. I could not believe I got cast in the new season. This meant I had another shot at the million and got to spend more time with my friends and boyfriend. Now's the call for that cartwheel. Although I'm wearing a dress so probably should hold that cartwheel until the time is right.

"Congratulations to those who got picked. Though I am surprised by a few of you getting picked who am I to judge? *shrugs* Well that's all the time we have for now. Tune in next week for the start of the newest, greatest, most creative, and dangerous season of Total. Drama. World Tour!"

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter of the new Total Drama story.**

 **I know its similar/the same as the previous one but I will be redoing things in this story**

 **Going to make this work as I see it**

 **Please tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I *Redo***

 **It Starts with a Song**

 **Chapter 1**

~ _Airport-Friday 12:45 PM_ ~

Today's the day the Total Drama cast would begin their glorious trip around the world for a chance at winning a million dollars. Can you imagine how excited the cast was learning of this exciting opportunity? It came as a surprise to learn of the third season. The original cast from last season now had a second chance. Joining the old cast were three new competators, one of them having a second chance after playing in last season's show. It's anybody's game this season. Competition will be fierce but it won't stop anyone from claiming the glory. Now we join Chris at the airport where he's awaiting for the bus with the cast to arrive. While waiting he looks to the camera in front of him and discuss some of the things that are going to take place this season.

"Welcome, to the new season of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris began. "For this season we're going around the world where our cast will be taking place in new challenges, where teamwork will be tested, skills and talents will be used to pass each challenge, and rewards will be offered to help increase the contestants effort. If that doesn't work there's always the million dollars at stake. People will do anything for money now a days, but I'd like to see who's more faithful to their peers."

"After all the whole point of this show isn't just about winning money or becoming famous; it's about watching relationships form and creating memories and making an adventure out of this trip. The fate of the contestants lies in their own hands. How they want to build or destroy their lives is all up to them. Hopefully things don't won't get out of hand. All I can say is if things get to violent or nasty then there will be consequences."

Just then, the sound of a running engine is coming their way.

"Speak of the devil here they are! Time to get this show on the roll!" Chris said as he waits for the bus to pull up.

It didn't take long for the bus to stop nor did it take long for Chris to walk over. He was pretty excited to get the show started. Probably just as excited as the competators are.

"Here we go! Time to introduce our cast for this season." Chris began, the bus door opened after he said that. One-by-one the competators came off the bus. Chris introduced each person by their name as they stepped out.

"Our first competators are Duncan, Becky, Courtney, Gwen, and Trent."

The five stepped out of the bus, giving a wave or a smile at the camera.

"It's great to be on another season of Total Drama with my friends." Becky said happily.

"Don't forget about being with your boyfriend Smiley." Duncan told her.

"Oh I could never forget you Duncan." She replied hugging him much to Courtney's dismay.

"I feel you man, I'm glad to be together with Gwen and back for another season." Trent said with an arm around Gwen's shoulder. She smiled softly at him.

And oh how Courtney is steaming up with rage over the love between these couples. She hated the fact that not only were the people who got her fused up in the first place happy, but were standing right in front of her being all lovey dovey. It was sickening to her, she wanted to barf.

"Next up is our hosts of Total Drama Aftermath, Geoff and Bridgette. *out comes the couple* Followed by the lovely Lindsey and athletic Tyler, who's being followed by Harold, DJ, Leshawna, and Noah. *out everybody comes*"

"Woo! I'm pumped for being on this season! This is my time to shine!" Tyler explained showing his enthusiasm.

"Great...only been off the bus for five seconds and I'm already hating this." Noah complained, arms crossed, and a bored expression on his face.

"You've got to learn to stop being so negative and start getting in the game." Leshawna told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Noah said.

"Let's not forget our loveable big guy and crazy wild girl, Owen and Izzy."

Owen hurried off the bus with much excitement as he cheered with Izzy hanging onto him cheering.

"We're finally here! We're back for round three! Yeeeah!" Owen cried out fist pumping the air. "Let's go the distance and win some money for a huge BBQ!"

"Gotta love the enthusiasm in these kids." Chris said to the camera. "And let's not forget Heather and our newcomers Alejandro and Sierra. Come on down~!"

Down came the last of this season's cast from the bus.

"Oh. My. Goodness. *squeal* This is the best day of my life~! I can't believe I got on the third season of Total Drama~! Could this day get any better?" Sierra explained.

"Actually Sierra it can for I have a few surprises for everyone, and one of them should be arriving right about...*looks at his watch* Now." Chris said. On cue a limo drove up and parked right in front of the bus.

"I figured why not kick off the new season with just a few more people joining in on the fun. So I brought in two more competators to join us." Chris told the gang. "We have the loveable ladies man and geek, Cody; and I figured we should give this guy another chance since he didn't get much of one in the first season, Ezekiel."

Out of the limo came Cody and Ezekiel, ready for a new season, new start.

"Hey guys, it's great to be back." Cody said happily..

"Oh my gosh Cody! I can't believe you're here!" Sierra cried out running up to him. "This day just got a whole lot better~! *jumps for joy* You're my favorite, I've seen every episode of Total Drama but more importantly I've re-watched the episodes with you in them. I feel horrible that you got attacked by a bear during the paint gun challenge."

"Yeah well I'm a fast healer so I was back on my feet in no time." Cody said rubbing his arm. Slightly embarrassed about the memory of that day. Who would have thought potato chip crumbs would draw a bear out.

"Oh you are so brave and strong. I bet you did your best to fend off that bear."

"Uh well...I did try to run if he hadn't pinned me down or swiped me down with his paw. *sweatdrop*"

"You poor thing...*bear hug* I'm just glad he didn't do any physical damage to you. *snuggles him*"

"Kid's a fighter I'll give him that." Chris said. "Now to get the show going we'll be taking off around the world by plane. Chef should be here with it soon, he's the pilot."

On cue once more Chef came riding up in this huge, mega, state of the art, well structurally built titanium plane. Everybody went wide eyes, jaws went down. Never before had they seen such a plane like this. (It's the same plane as on the show only it's made of titanium so on the outside it looks silver; and instead of Chris' face on front, it's got a huge TD on it.)

"Yep it's a beauty. We'll be traveling in style all around the world in that baby. Now how's about we check out the inside?" Chris said. "Follow me everybody!"

Towards the plane they go. No telling what awaited them inside. Along the way, Becky and Duncan were walking together when out of nowhere Alejandro came up to them.

"Ahola amigo, Ahola senorita." He said with his signiture smirk showing off those pearly whites of his.

"Hm? Uh yeah hey there." Duncan replied not really wanting to talk to Alejandro. Just looking at the guy gave Duncan bad vibes because he looked so similar to Justin, and he didn't want this new guy hitting on his girlfriend.

"Ahola senorita, you look quite ravishing." Alejandro said to Becky, taking her hand and kissing her knuckle. She blushed a little, but quickly recovered and gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh...Hello there." *Slowly moving her hand out of his own.* "Nice to meet you uh Alejandro right?" She asked him which he nodded in reply. "Congrats on getting into the third season, I wish you luck." She said still trying to wiggle her hand out of his.

"Thank you and may I say I look forward to competing with you.' He said to her. "I must say when I watched last season and noticed you I was quite intrigued by your beauty and skills."

Saying that made Duncan's blood boil. It was Deja Vu all over and he wouldn't stand for it. "Okay look pal let me make something clear." Duncan began as he pulls Becky into his arms. "Don't. Flirt. With. My. Girlfriend." He said in a rather threatening tone before heading off with Becky on board the plane.

Once everybody arrived on the plane Chris began to tour.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Total Drama plane! Our transportation for traveling all around the world. It's here where you'll live, eat, sleep, and other fulfill your other personal needs while we fly high in the sky until we reach our destination. Follow me and we'll start in the couch section where the losing teams will be staying." Chris explained leading the group in the back.

The back of the plane looked similar to that of any ordinary plane's couch section. Only more spacious, plenty of comfy seats on both sides, carry on headers up above, cozy carpeting on the floor, and two big screen TV's on both sides. Sure there are little TV creeps on the back of the seats but the bigger screens are for watching movies.

"This is the couch section where the losing teams will be staying. Here you'll get the comforts of a real plan and a bit of home. If you haven't noticed we got outlets on the sides to hook up any charging cables you may have. If you get hungry there will be a stewardess who'll come by with snacks; but, for your regular meals you'll be having them in the dinning area. Oh and the bathrooms will be on the sides of the entrance." Chris explained to the cast.

"Oh good, mind if I use it real quick?" Leshawna asked.

"Go right ahead, everyone else can take the time to look around before we continue." Chris said, everybody fanned out all over to get Better acquainted with the room they would come to know and stay in.

Meanwhile, Leshawna had just entered the bathroom when she noticed much like back on the island and the action set, cthere was a camera in the bathroom.

 _ **~Leshawna's Confession~**_

 _ **"What the?! There's a camera in the potty, again?! Has nobody ever heard of the word privacy?! Seriously?!"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

After having checked out the couch area and having finished in the bathroom, Chris lead everybody out of the area and to the next. The next area being the mess hall. (Looks the same like on the show)

"This is where you'll recieve all your meals. If you want just a snack there are some snack machines and mini fridges on my left side filled with granola, fruit, water, and chocolate treats." Chris was telling the cast.

"Seems kind of a small room eh. Don't we get anything bigger than this?" Ezekiel asked.

"Uh no, sorry and the room's not that small Zeke." Chris said to him. "Besides everybody's got elbow room and this plane is huge. The only rooms that are small are the bathrooms. Speaking of which as I'm sure from Leshawna's loud rambling."

"Excuse me. It's not my fault there's a camera in the bathroom again." Leshawna complained.

"I know, I know but it was the only spot where you guys would have privacy to confess and let out your feelings without anybody intervening." Chris explained. "Besides its only in that bathroom and one other that's down the hallway. Otherwise, all other bathrooms are camera free, promise."

"Oh and there's something else I should let you guys know about. You see this season isn't just about flying all over the world. I said to myself _'While traveling all across the globe is an exciting challenge I thought why not make things more exciting_?' That's when I noticed while flipping through channels on my TV this movie. Uh I forget the name but it involves a high school and singing teenagers putting their heart and souls into what they love."

"Are you talking about _High School Musica_ l?" Becky asked.

"Oh yeah...*snaps his fingers* That's what it was called." Chris said coming to remember the movie title. "Yeah, it was _High School Musical,_ that's what I was thinking of."

"And let me guess, you're going to have us end up singing and dancing for the show's entertainment?" Noah said putting two and two together.

"By George you got it~!" Chris said with glee.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No way McClain, I'm not going to humiliate myself with singing and dancing like some bubbly prep." Duncan said making a statement.

"Duncan anybody can sing whether they're a jock, prep, nerd, goth, or ever a bad boy. Haven't you ever seen the movie Grease?" Becky said trying to change Duncan's mind about the whole singing on live TV.

"Yeah, sort of well...okay no I haven't. I just heard about the movie but haven't gotten the time to watch it yet." He confessed.

"Hey that's okay, but after the show you're coming over to my house and we're going to watch it." She told him.

"Alright, but only for you Smiley."

"Thank you~!"

"Okay Romeo and Juliet, now there will be no rehearsal, no practice, no warm ups, and no coaches because this is going to be all natural. That's right, you're all going to be singing with your natural voices God gave you." Chris told everyone only to hear the gang complain and go shocked by this sudden news.

"Come on, lots of people sing with just their natural voices. Not like you really need to go all computer program. Besides, it's fun to just go with the flow. Now let me show you all first class. I think you'll be quite impressed."

Chris lead the group once more down to the area where luxury awaited. First Class was nothing too special, but it did have a mini fridge, comfy Cushing furniture, a few TV's, outlets, and various games in the closet. Everybody got a good look at the place and they all had the same thing in mind. Wanting to get in First Class. No butts about it.

"Yes, yes this is a pretty great room. *nod* Don't worry, I'm sure with good effort and teamwork you'll all get a chance to spend sometime here. For now everybody back in the mess hall. Got a few last things to explain before we arrive at our first destination."

Everybody followed Chris back into the mess hall, took a seat at the tables awaiting for Chris to speak.

"First of all, I want to congratulate you all for making it to season three. As you may or may not know this season is going to be more difficult and I do mean _more_ difficult. You may have thought the challenges during the past two seasons were challenging enough but trust me, things are about to get a whole lot complicated. Don't take these challenges to lightly. Some of you will or shall still complain about the challenges and people you're teamed up with. What matters is you will all have to put aside your differences to work together if you want to get a seat in First Class."

"As for how voting off for a person goes, the losing team will be brought to the west wing of the plane, stamp the passport *holds up a random passport with a picture of himself on it* of the person you want gone, and I'll then tally up the votes. After which the person who is safe will receive a peanut bag while the last contestant who doesn't recieve a peanut bag will be escorted off the plane and sent home. One final thing, since this season as I told you all earlier is going to involve singing, whenever you hear this sound *song chime goes off* that's your cue to start singing. Anyone who doesn't sing will be eliminated and sent home. Any questions?"

Ezekiel raised his hand up. "I got one eh, do the girl's have to sing with the guys eh? Everybody knows guys are better than girl's at everything eh." Upon saying that, all the girl's gave him a cold death stare of anger.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said? Are you saying, no, do you really think girl's can't do a thing? Is that what you're telling us?" Leshawna began ranting like Genie did with Aladdin when they were in the cave and then got out. (If anyone has seen that movie you know what I'm talking about)

"Well it's true eh guys are just more talented than girl's." Ezekiel said.

"Girl's have just as much talent as a guy. You have no right saying we're just helpless women who require a man to do everything for us." Becky told him.

"Come on you know you girl's are just weaklings who whine and bicker and complain and are only good at making a man feel good."

Oh no he didn't.

"Now you've done it." DJ said to him.

All the guys backed up in order to avoid any physical beatings Ezekiel was sure to recieve. The girl's came closing in on him. They were going to give Ezekiel something he's never forget. Unfortunately, Chris jumped in before they could even touch the guy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up girls, there will be no killing on live TV! Now remember why you were voted off in the first place Zeke. Sorry but can't allow anyone who doesn't respect both sexes on the show. Either shape up or get out." Chris explained to Ezekiel.

"I'll be good, I'll be good eh. Just don't kick me off the show eh." Ezekiel said in defense.

"One chance, don't make me regret it." Chris told him in a serious tone. "If we're done here we can let the show begin with a song. *sound chime goes off* That's your cue to sing your hearts out boys and girl's. Got to get this show going off on a great start. I don't care if you make something up or decide to use a song you heard of as a reference so long as you all sing. Take it away~!"

Took a few seconds before the background music kicked in and the cast began to sing.

(Okay so all singing from now on will be in _italic_ while confessions stay in **bold** )

 **Courtney:** _Up!_  
 **Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_  
 **Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_  
 **Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:** _Up!_  
 **Harold:** _Sing!_  
 **Harold and Cody:** _Sing!_  
 **Harold, Cody, and DJ:** _Sing!_  
 **Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _Sing!_  
 **Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Becky, and Lindsay:** _We're flying._  
 **Alejandro, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _And singing._  
 **Everyone (except Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen):** _We're flying and we're singing!_  
 **Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Sierra and Cody:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Izzy:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust!_ Haha!

 **Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._  
 **Duncan:** Dude's how the heck did we get stuck singing this shit _?_

 **Geoff:** _I don't know man but I kind of like it._

 **Gwen:** Even though it's kind of dumb, this singing stuff kid of grows on you. Sort of...

 **Becky:** _I don't know about you but I think this is pretty cool~!_

 **DJ:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Heather:** Why are we singing again?  
 **Chris:** All for the glory of fame.  
 **Ezekiel:** _This season is my time to shine~! For the need for winning grows big deep inside~!_  
 **Noah:** _Come fly with us! Come be annoyed with us!_

 **Leshawna:** Boy would you change your attitude already?!  
 **Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

 **Chris:** Just remember everyone if you don't sing...

 **Bridgette:** _Non singing contestants will be disqualified._

 **Becky:** _Please Duncan, sing along._

 **Cody:** _Gotta keep singing for the sake of the show._

 **Trent:** _Please try it Gwen, don't say goodbye._  
 **Gwen:** Well I don't want to go home... _Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

 **Becky:** Please Duncan, for me?

 **Duncan:** _This sucks!_  
 **Everyone (except Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel):** _Yeah!_

 **With that this first part is officially over**

 **Hope you guys all liked it**

 **Please read, review, and comment**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **The Egyptian Platypus**

 **Chapter 2**

 _~Last Time On TDWT~_

 _A new season had just commenced, a tour around the world with various challenges was awaiting. Eighteen competators were packed and ready to take part in it all. No telling what awaits them; surprises, excitement, danger even? But in the end, they'll either learn to work together or kill each other. Find out all that happens right here on Total. Drama. World Tour!_

 _~Skipping After Theme Song~_

At this moment, the plane was now up in the air soaring through the sky to its first destination of the competition. Only Chris and Chef knew where they were going. Everyone else would just have to wait until they could leave the plane. For now they were all seated in the mess room either talking among their peers or on their own personal devices. Time on the plane felt like an eternity before Izzy pointed out that she saw lots and lots of sand below. A few more people went up and had a look through the windows. Surprisingly, Izzy was right, they were flying miles over sand.

Noah pointed out that they must me entering somewhere in Europe. Places like Egypt or Isreal for example. As the plane began to approach the ground Noah and Harold took notice of the pyramids. They had arrived in Egypt, right next to the pyramids themselves. Once landed, everybody exited the plane, being greeted by a heat wave. The area around them was nothing more then dunes of sand. The heat from the sun was compared to that of being in a giant oven. Luckily, water bottles were handed out to everyone as were hats that looked just like the hat Indiana Jones wore. This helped die the heat down a little, not a lot but at least everyone wouldn't die from a heat stroke. Then Chris came out in front dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh.

"Welcome everyone to Egypt, home of the ancient pyramids, the Sphinx, and the mysteries held within. Here at the pyramids is where your first challenge will be taking place." He began.

"Are you kidding me? We have to work out in this heat? It's like a zillion degrees out here!" Heather complained.

"Calm down, I know the heat is a bit much but thee sooner the challenge begins and the faster you guys work the sooner we can leave. Plus hats and water bottles have been passed out to keep you all cool and hydrated." Chris said.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Gwen asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Gwen. As I'm sure you're all aware, the ancient Egyptians built pyramids as tombs for the pharaohs and their queens. The pharaohs were buried in pyramids of many different shapes and sizes from before the beginning of the Old Kingdom to the end of the Middle Kingdom and quote."

"For your first challenge, you can decide on whether you want to go over or through the pyramid. If you decide on going through the pyramid, you'll recieve maps to help get you through to the other side. Be warned, there are most likely traps in the most unlikely of places. So watch your step and don't tough anything. The Egyptians were very attatched to their treasures so unless you want to be cursed for life you better not touch anything. If you ever heard of the guys who messed with King Tut's tomb and paid a heavy price you'd know what I mean."

"Oh please, there are no such thing as curses. It's all in your head." Courtney said as she pointed to her head.

"Oh really, is that a fact? Well then by all means _please_ touch anything that looks valuable and pretty. Ignore the fact that I warned you to protect you from certain death." Chris rambled. "If you think curses are just some crazy mumbo jumbo then why not go ahead in the pyramid to test that theory out for yourself?"

"Please, I'm not going to waste my time going through there when I can just as easily work my way over." Courtney said sounding determined.

"Uh huh, yeah." Chris nodded rolling his eyes. "If you're thinking about climbing over the pyramid then you'll have to work in pairs. Rope with grappling hooks will be provided to tie around your waist so if one falls or needs help getting up the other(s) can grab and pull the rope. Now getting up is one thing but getting down is a whole different thing. If you're going to get down you'll need to take it slow and don't try to jump down. Unless you want to end up at the hospital with a broken leg or worse."

"I've got a question eh." Ezekiel said waving his hand in the air.

"Hold that question, because now's the time to get this challenge started." Chris said avoiding Ezekiel. "Pick which way you want to go and who you want to go with then we'll get going."

So everybody discussed it with one another. Deciding which way was the best to travel. Some like Bridgette, Geoff, and Alejandro would take a chance at climbing the pyramid. While others like Becky and Gwen would travel through the pyramid. Now Becky wanted to see if Duncan would come with her; unfortunately, Courteny had forced her way in the middle and was going to climb the pyramid with Duncan's help. Said something about needing his criminal skills to take on the challenge. Duncan tried to get out of it, he really did try, but Courtney wasn't going to let him go. This did upset Becky a little, but she wished him luck with a kiss on the cheek. Telling him she'd see him on the other side.

"Alright is everybody set? I need the ones climbing the pyramid on my right and the rest who are going through the pyramid to go on my left." Chris told them. Everyone got into positions, standing on the side they had to go. "Good, good, okay so everybody's clear on what the rules are? Going through the pyramid; don't touch anything, watch out for traps, and follow the map given to you and your group. Going up the pyramid; work together, take your time, and think before doing anything stupid."

As Chris explained this maps, ropes, and water bottles were passed out.

"Um I still got a question eh." Ezekiel said waving his hand in the air.

"Unless it's an emergency not now." Chris said. "Good luck and go!"

 **~Challenge One~**

Wasting no time, everybody ran off to begin their conquest to the other side.

 _~Becky's POV~_

I ran straight into the pyramid with Gwen and the others who choose to go through. Inside the structure was well built and smoothed out. The Egyptians really knew what they were doing when they built these pyramids. Walking a ways in we all came to a sudden halt when Owen pointed out three paths. Looking at the map there were indeed three paths shown, all leading to the other side so it didn't matter which way we all went. To make it more fun, Izzy suggested that we all split up and take a different path. Just to see what's along the way while heading out. We split into three groups; Leshawna, Harold, and DJ went down the path on the left; Owen, Noah, and Izzy went down the middle; that left the path on the right for me and Gwen.

We made our way down, making small conversations along the way. We talked about our boyfriends, about school, about our hobbies, and about other things. We did have a few things in common, drawing in our sketchbooks especially. If we had them right now we could stop and sketch some of the hieroglyphs on the walls. Luckily I brought my IPhone to take pictures during my travels. Can't wait to send these pictures out to my family and friends.

"So Becky how are things going with you and Duncan?" Gwen asked me.

"Super~! He's such a sweetheart, he really cares about me, he's funny, he's smart, he's helpful, and he's handsome. What more could you ask for in a guy?" I told her.

"I'm glad things are going well for you two."

"Thanks Gwen, now how about you and Trent? Now that you're both back together how's that working out?"

"Ever since we got back together we sort of started over. We're taking things slow and not letting anything come between us."

"I'm glad you guys are back together again. When I first watched the show you guys were my favorite couple. I knew when you both first stepped on the island and made eye contact I knew it."

"That's nice of you to say, thanks."

"No problem and hey since he went climbing with Geoff and Bridgette he'll have quite a story to tell."

"Same with us so long as this map is telling us that it'll lead us to the exit."

Even if we didn't have the map we could probably still get through the pyramid. Probably, but we're doing alright so far. At least in the pyramid its not so humid and hot as it is outside. Need to savor this before we reach the exit. No telling how long we'll be in Egypt. As we wondered further down the path something caught our eyes. On the left side of the wall were more hieroglyphs, but these were larger than the rest. Almost as if they were sending a message.

"Check this out, these hieroglyphs look to be sending out a message." I pointed out taking a closer look at them. Seeing if I could decipher it, if that's even possible.

What I saw were pictures of what looked like people being chased by what was either mummies or some messed up creature. Looked to be a warning but I wasn't 100% sure because there were different pictures all telling different things. I was getting all sorts of messages and I didn't know what to believe. Even Gwen was getting confused.

"Wait so there's some sort of bug and no, no wait I'm seeing a man and another man with a bird's head. Okay that's a little messed up. I don't know what these pictures are trying to tell us but it's probably nothing to worry about, I hope." She said.

"Maybe, but we should probably get going before something happens." I suggested leaning against the wall.

That was a big mistake. When I leaned against the wall I accidentally pushed a hidden button that was a trigger for a trap. The pictures on the wall ment more than just something to look at. When Chris said to watch out for traps he wasn't pulling our leg. Right across from us a hidden door opened up revealing a passageway. Both Gwen and I were curious, worried, no telling what was coming out that doorway.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I've a bad feeling about this."

~ _Meanwhile/Normal POV_ ~

Things were either looking up or down upon the rest of the cast. On the outside, those who were attempting to climb the pyramid were only so far to the top. Some like Alejandro had no trouble getting to the top, it was a real breeze; while others like Tyler and Lindsey were failing at this challenge miserably, couldn't even get up the first sand step. Lucky for them, Geoff, Trent, and Bridgette went back down giving them a hand.

Duncan and Courtney however were bickering away as they climbed upward. Mostly about their old relationship, all that they use to do together. Courtney just kept yelling at Duncan for being a fool and not working enough to fix what they once had. Duncan didn't believe a single word she said. He told her that it was all her fault because she couldn't stand him for who he was and just blew him off. She was blaming him for something she caused in the first place; not to mention she was making fun of Becky behind her back. She had crossed the line on that one. Duncan started telling her off about talking that way about his girlfriend and that if he wasn't changing for the better or if Courtney wasn't a girl he'd kick her ass. From there they just went on and on coming to no end to the argument.

On the inside it was just the same as outside though slightly better. There was a bit of arguing from Noah who was constantly reminding Owen and Izzy to not touch anything, just stay on the path so they could get out. Eventually the pair did listen, but not before Izzy accidentally hit a trigger on the wall opening a trap door where a group of scarabs came crawling out towards them. Now was the time for the trio to began running for their lives. As for DJ, Leshawna, and Harold, they were doing alright. They were walking down the path when DJ noticed some mummified artifacts and animals on a shelf. He noticed one of the animals was a dog which he felt bad for. Just as he was about to touch it Leshawna reached out and grabbed his wrist reminding him that it could be cursed. It was best to leave it alone or else. Thanking Leshawna, DJ pulled his hand away from the dog and continued with his companions outward.

 _~Back with Becky and Gwen/Still Normal POV~_

A trap was activated, a doorway opened, anything could come out into the open. Even the undead that's been rudely awaken only to awake with a hunger for flesh. The girl's figured they should get the hell away from where they were right now. Unless they wanted to end up just like those idiots from the horror movies who either stand around, chit chat, or fail to notice the warning signs only to end up kicking the bucket. Seriously, it's so obvious to the watchers; unfortunately, they can't warn the actors about the danger they'll recieve momentarily.

The pair decided to make like a tree and leave. But just as they took a few steps away, a groaning sound stopped them in their tracks. Slowly turning their heads to look back, out of the doorway came a dried wrapped up hand. Then another hand just like it came out, followed by another and another. Soon the whole arm was coming out that followed out with a body and everything else. From the shriveled decayed skin, empty eye sockets, Boney fingers, deep groans, etc. Basically, it wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

"Oh my god, mummies!" Becky cried out terrified. "Run Gwen, run!"

Similar to the movie ' _The Mummy'_ but without the death, ritual, hocus pocus stuff, and unspeakable danger that follows, these mummies had minds of their owns, and they were coming towards Gwen and Becky. They weren't moving fast nor were they moving slow. They moved moderato towards the girl's with their arms out and a need for human flesh. Quickly the pair began to run for the exit with the mummies right on their tail. In all the excitement Becky accidentally dropped the map. It was only when they reached a dead end that the realization of the map's disappearance was discovered.

"Oh no the map's gone! I must have dropped it while we were running." Becky said.

"Shit we're screwed!" Gwen said. "There's no way out of this."

As the mummies were closing in on the pair all hoped seemed grim. This looked like the end for them. With no way out it would take a miracle to get them out of this situation. Huddling together, the girl's panicked and cried for help as the mummies came closer. Suddenly, the ceiling up above them burst open. Chunks and pieces fell to the floor along with something else. It took a couple seconds for the dust to clear before everyone could see. Standing right in the middle in a heroic pose was none other then...

 _Doo-bee-doo-bee-do-bah!_

 _Doo-bee-Doo-bee-do-bah!_

 _A- (eighth rest) -GENT P!_

Thank the good lord a hero has come! And a mammal no doubt! ;)

"Perry the Platypus?! Holy cow Gwen, it's Perry the Platypus! We're going to be rescued by the greatest secret agent in the world!"

That's right, Agent P decided to _drop_ in on this party.

"Wait, we're being rescued by a platypus?" Gwen said raising an eyebrow for she found this hard to believe. "No offence but how's he going to take down all these mummies?"

"You'll see, Agent P's got all sorts of gizmo's and moves he uses to take evil down."

How right she was for Agent P pulled out a can of ' _Mummy Be Gone_ ' spray. Pushing the nozzle down which sent a dark brown fragrance at the mummies knocking them down to the ground in pieces. Shortly after they turned to dust. Whatever was in that spray was some powerful stuff.

"Whoa..." Was all Gwen managed to say. She was left speechless after seeing that quick thinking.

"Yay Agent P!" Becky cheered jumping for joy. "You saved us from the unthinkable those mummies could have done to us. Thank you so much, and by any chance could you help us get out of this pyramid? We got a show to do and we lost our map."

Lucky for them, Agent P knew just how to get the girl's out.

~ _Outside of the Pyramid_ ~

Most of the cast had already made it through or over the pyramid and we're now being sorted into their teams. Instead of the usual two teams, Chris decided to spice it up by adding in a third team. So far Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, Tyler, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Trent, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Sierra, Cody, Heather, Lindsey, and even Ezekiel had completed the challenge and were put into their groups.

 **Team 1** = Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Lidnsey, and Ezekiel

 **Team 2** = Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler, and Trent

 **Team 3** = Heather, Cody, and Sierra

Those were the teams so far, but everybody was still waiting on those who had not made it to the other side. Lindsey pointed out that she spotted Courtney and Duncan up on top of the pyramid. She said she thought they looked like they were arguing. Heather just said it was nothing new. Taking action to speed things along, Chris grabbed a megaphone to talk to the pair.

"Hey up there! I get that you two don't like each other due to certain past collisions, but I need you two to work together if you're going to get down that pyramid!" Chris explained to them. "Here's some advice on how to get down without getting hurt! One of you needs to get down to the ground then help the other one down carefully! Don't go head first it's too risky! You gotta use your legs! Do you understand where I'm getting at?! Don't want to make a trip to the hospital!"

"Oh I'm sorry Chris but Duncan here's a huge ass!" Courtney cried out.

"I'm an ass? I'm a-let me tell you something Courtney if I'm such an ass then why is it I've moved on while you're still stuck in the past?" Duncan argued.

"I'm not stuck in the past. I just want to get it through that thick head of yours that you're an ass." She replied.

"Call me whatever you want but I'm getting off this hunk of rock and meeting up with Becky." Duncan said as he carefully climbed down from the top to get onto the next step.

Suddenly, the pyramid began to shake below Courtney and Duncan. Causing Duncan to almost loose his grip and Courtney fell on her butt. Everyone else on the ground watching them questioned what was going on and what was happening. Next thing that happened was one of the blocks on the pyramid melted away; and out flew Becky and Gwen who were holding onto Agent P who flew out on a jet pack into the air. All eyes went wide in shock as they watched the girl's flying with a platypus. Who would have expected such a thing like this to happen?

"Oh. My. God." Was all Harold could get out.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all Heather could get out of her mouth.

Nobody could take their eyes off of Agent P. He was holding the girl's as they came down for a landing with the use of the jetpack. The girl's let go of Perry once he was close to the ground for them to touchdown. He tipped his hat to them and everyone else before taking off into the sky.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus!" Becky and Gwen cried out at the same time as he took off.

"Perry the Platypus? I thought he looked familiar. Wow...Agent P in person and he brought you girl's out of the pyramid." Cody said taking his eyes off of the sky.

"You better believe it." Becky said happily. "He saved us from these mummies that were coming after us."

"It was actually pretty cool." "He used this 'Mummy be Gone' spray and it was goodbye undead." Gwen said with a small smile on her face.

"Wait until I tell mama about this." A shocked DJ said.

"That was the coolest platypus I ever saw." Said a stoked Geoff.

"Yay Perry the platypus!" Owen cheered.

"Hey! I'm still stuck up here!" Courtney complained from on top of the pyramid. "An attempt to rescue me would be most appreciated! Come on! Duncan help me down!"

"What?! Can't hear you from down here!" Duncan cried back as he kept climbing down. Chuckling when he heard Courtney yell in frustration.

~ _Eventually_ ~

With everybody now down and out of the pyramid, everyone was sorted into their teams, here were the final results.

 **Team 1** = Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsey, and Ezekiel

 **Team 2** = Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Duncan, Tyler, Izzy, and Trent

 **Team 3** = Heather, Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Gwen, and Becky

"Alrighty, we got our teams all set up, but its not official without a name. Now everyone talk amongst yourselves, you guys will be choosing a name that will stick with your team until I say." Chris said.

 **Team 1** = Team Radical Sports

 **Team 2** = Team Music Strikers

 **Team 3** = Team Crystal Platypus

"Awesome names, very out of the box. Quite creative and well thought up." Chris said. "Now that you all finished the first part of the challenge I'll explain the second part to you. Be warned though, this next part is going to get pretty difficult."

 **What challenge awaits our competitors?**

 **Can they survive the challenge?**

 **Stay tune for the final part**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Sand Duns, Rivers, and Gators! Oh My!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _~Last Time On TDWT~_

 _The first challenge had commenced down in Egypt. The contestants had to either go through or over a pyramid while using teamwork and guidance. Most got the challenge done quickly, some took the time to argue about their past lives, and others encountered dangerous obstacles that stood in their way._

 _Gwen and Becky had a run in with some mummies who almost devoured their flesh; if not for a certain secret platypus agent who came crashing down at the right moment then the pair would be goners. Teams of three were formed, names chosen, and now part two of the challenge shall commence. Time to find out what Chris has in stored for everyone. Hopefully things were get better for some of the contestants but nobody is ever in control._

 _These are the team names chosen_

 **Team 1** = Team Radical Sports

 **Team 2** = Team Music Strikers

 **Team 3** = Team Crystal Platypus

 _Now on with the show~!_

 _~Normal POV~_

After the teams came up with their names they stood on their team circle. Each circle had a color theme and picture in the center to show the team symbol.

 **Team 1** = Sky blue and green colors with a football and two baseball bats in the middle

 **Team 2** = Violet colors with black music notes in the middle

 **Team 3** = Purple and teal colors with a shiny platypus in the middle

With the teams formed Chris could explain the next part of the challenge. He began by having his interns bring out camels to the teams. Saying there would be a camel race from their location to the Great Nile River. Using a map given to each team, one person would be in front as the navigator. Leading everyone else to the river. Once they reached the river teams would have to build a boat out of reeds to sail over to the other side. It was definitely going to be a challenge.

Chris explained that the only way anyone would get through this in one piece was by working together, or by using the maps. He couldn't care less about how the contestants got through the challenge so long as they did it. This challenge is an important matter as SAT's or getting into a good college. Well maybe that's over exaggerating but it's serious; if these guys didn't do the challenge, they'd be disqualified from the show. Can't take that lightly. Before he sent the contestants off, Chris had one final word of advice to give.

"Stay focused on where you're going. The sooner you get to the river the better. The desert heat can play tricks on your mind if you stay out there to long. So **please,** for your own sake, don't stay out there any longer than you should."

With that said he sent the cast off to pick a camel, get on, and get going once everybody on their team was set. It was best if the teams stayed together so that way no one would get lost or left behind. Since there were an odd number of camels, some people were going to have to share a camel with another person. As soon as everyone was seated the challenge had officially begun. One by one everybody was taking off into the desert region. Their minds focused on finding the river and working fast to complete the challenge before another team had the chance. Each team was working their way to get to the front. Right now, Team Music Strikers were in the lead thanks to the help of Alejandro's leadership skills.

"Stay on target amigo's this challenge is ours for the taking!" He said aloud. "I know we can do this if we stick together as a team. With each other's help we'll reach the river in no time. Our skills are what make us an unstoppable team. Together we can accomplish anything. Now who's with me?"

The team cheered and shouted with glee.

"Wow, he's such a good leader." Owen said.

"And good at making a speech that motivates a crowd." Trent added.

 _ **~Alejandro's Confession~**_

 _ **"I find that being a leader takes great dedication, confidence, and intelligence. Not everyone is qualified to be one unlike myself. *hand to his chest* The only way to lead a team to victory is by believing in yourself, speaking from the heart, and throwing out some convincing compliments. These fools will believe anything if you make it sound convincing. *evil chuckle***_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Right behind them was Team Radical Sports. They were coming in close to Team Music Strikers by a couple feet, say a good ten feet away. They would have gotten closer but unfortunately Leshawna's weight was weighing down the camel her and Harold were riding. It did throw them back from where the rest of their teammates were but not by much. The rest of their team went at a steady pace so the pair could catch up.

"This camel isn't going as fast as I'd like it to go for us." Harold said. "Come on boy we need to speed things up like the Flash, Quicksilver, even Superman."

"Honey it's not the camel's fault it's my big weight that's dragging him down." Leshawna said sadly, looking at her body.

"Don't say that about yourself Leshawna, I find you attractive no matter what you weight." Harold honestly told her taking her hand.

"Aw Harold...*blush*"

 _ **~Harold's Confession~**_

 _ **"I hate it when people are so negative about their bodies. It doesn't matter how you look or how much you weigh. What's important is how you feel about yourself. We're all the same on the inside. We're all beautiful inside and out. I say screw the haters. They're just blind and jealous of one's beauty. *crosses his arms, eyes closed, head held high* That's why I find Leshawna beautiful and that's the truth."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

While those two were getting passionate with one another, everyone else had other things in mind. In the way back, about Ten-fifteen feet away were the Crystal Platypuses. Why they were lagging behind was because of Courtney and Heather. The two were complaining and nagging about who should take charge of the team because every team needs a leader. They bickered about who had the most experience, skills, and qualities to lead the team. Both of them making debating argument said over why they should be leader. Yet all these two cared about was being in charge, bossing everyone around, and trying to win each challenge.

 _ **~Heather's Confession~**_

 _ **"I clearly make the better leader but Courtney has to be a bitch and compete against me. The girl who get's whatever she wants under any means possible. The girl who can manipulate people to do whatever she wants. The girl who almost won the first season of this pathetic show if not for Lindsey's stupid dare to have my head shaved. Anyway, if Courtney wants a fight, then I'll give her a war."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _ **~Courtney's Confession~**_

 _ **"Heather thinks that just because she has these certain qualities to lead doesn't make her a team leader. I mean how the hell did she make it to the final three in the first season?! The girl's got a heart as black as her soul! And people call me a heartless bitch. Well that's all going to change once I prove my leadership skills and get rid of both Heather and Becky. But to do that I'll need to work out a plan, lure them in, then when they least expect it...BAM! *slams her fist into her palm* Goodbye competition. Hello million dollars and Duncan."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

They didn't seem to notice that they were behind everyone else until it was pointed out to them by Gwen.

"Um I hate to interrupt but we need to move a bit faster if we're going to catch up with the others."

And it was at that point Courtney and Heather turned their focus on hurrying to the front. After that little fiasco, Team Crystal Platypuses were moving like a train, full speed ahead. Passing by Team Radical Sports up right next to Team Music Strikers. It came as a surprise when the other team noticed the girl's and Cody coming neck and neck with them. They were really pulling their weight in this challenge. They had gotten their camels to go the distance. Probably wouldn't be long before Team Crystal Platypus passed the others. As both teams were currently at the same pace on their camels, conversation was struck up.

"Ah hello ladies, Cody, pleasure to see that you made it up here." Alejandro said.

"Whatever, why do you even care?" Heather asked. "We're on opposite teams not to mention we don't talk to the enemy."

"Enemy? I'm wounded Heather, your words hurt my fragile heart." He said dramatically holding a hand to his heart.

"Whatever, your little drama act isn't fooling me. Make yourself useful and both someone else." Heather told him.

"Very well I shall comply to your request." He said turning his attention to the other girls. "How are you four lovely ladies doing? I'm sure by how hard you worked to catch us to my team you must be doing good."

"Let's not forget about the leadership I provided." Courtney threw out.

"You provided leadership? As if!" Heather said when she heard this.

Then the two began another heated argument.

"*sigh* Here we go again..." Gwen said shaking her head.

"I don't understand why it's so important to have a leader right now. Can't we all just work together then decide later when we're not busy?" Cody said to himself aloud.

"Unfortunately Cody, things can't always work that way. Especially with those two in their heated cat fight." Becky replied. "*sigh* Maybe its the heat getting to them? I don't know but the sooner we find the river the better."

"Words spoken from a breathtaking beauty such as yourself." Came Alejandro's voice surprising Becky.

"Uh thanks I think." She replied looking away unease; she was hoping she wouldn't be flirted with anyone other then Duncan. It was Deja Vu all over again. From the look she saw on Duncan's face he wasn't pleased with Alejandro flirting with her. Luckily, he stepped into the conversation.

"Hey Alejandro focus here, do you even know where we're going?" Duncan asked gaining Alejandro's attention.

"Of course amigo, all we have to do is continue going this way, for now. We need to keep our eyes opened for any signs of water." Alejandro explained sounding sure of himself. "After all I have a clear sense of direction. Trust me we'll be at the Nile soon enough."

"Yeah well just keep your eyes on what's important and not my girlfriend." Duncan said in a serious tone.

"You have nothing to fear Duncan, I was just complimenting your lovely Chica on what she said." Alejandro said in defense.

"Even so back off." Duncan warned him. "Last guy who flirted with her got what was coming to him. Trust me when I tell you to leave her alone, got it?"

"Crystal clear Duncan you will not have anymore problems with me." Alejandro replied making a crossing heart gesture on his chest.

Duncan didn't believe nor did he trust a word Alejandro said, but he went along with it nodding his head in approval. He would be keeping a close eye on Alejandro.

 _ **~Duncan's Confession~**_

 _ **"I don't trust Alejandro, the guy's like a male version of Heather only he's got this whole darker vibe around him. Even looking in his eyes you can see this dark fire burning with a passion for cruelty and trouble. I'm keeping my eyes on this guy. Especially around Becky."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Besides Courtney and Heather bickering away in back the rest of the camel ride was silent. A few noises such as coughing and sneezing were made but no words were spoken. At least not until Noah spotted something on the right hand side. Something that had a sparkling effect when the sunlight hit it. Moving at a slow current pace making the waves go up and down in a gentle rocking motion. It was the Nile River and it wasn't far from where they were now.

"Over there! The Nile River is that way people!" He said pointing his hand at the river.

"Finally! Come on team follow me!" Cried out Heather.

"No, follow me!" Cried out Courtney.

"Hey I'm a better leader than you'll ever be Ms. Smartass!" Heather said telling her off.

"*gasp* Smartass?! Smartass?! Why you're nothing more than worthless scum!"

"Well you're a deadbeat gasbag dickhead!"

"You're a disgusting pig!"

"You're a louse!"

"You're a-"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE HEARING YOU TWO ARGUE ANYMORE! CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST GET ALONG AND SHUT UP?!" Cried out Becky covering her ears, shaking her head, clearly upset and annoyed with the girl's.

Everybody, including the camels, stopped what they were doing when they heard Becky's cry. Jaws were hanging low in shock. Nobody knew Becky could get so upset let alone scream like that.

 _ **~Becky's Confession~**_

 _ **"I don't like to be mean to others. Nor do I enjoy screaming unless I'm at a concert. It's just Courtney and Heather's arguing was going a bit to far. I had to get their attention so I did the first thing that came to mind and yelling was it. I just hope they're not mad at me for doing it, but I couldn't stand hearing anymore cursing."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Took a couple seconds before everyone started to regain themselves. That scream had quite the affect on them. Almost similar to a person being scared into a sudden state of shock. Like the famous _'Scream'_ painting. Frozen in a state of shock for all to view. In Becky's case it was a similar scenario just slightly different. The silence was a bit nerve wreaking because Becky had no idea what to do or say. She thought about saying something to draw their attention but it was to awkward. Luckily for her; Harold spoke up saying Becky's sudden outburst was either the craziest or courageous thing he'd ever seen. And he'd seen Leshawna's cheerleading and cheer last season.

Becky began apologizing for her actions to Courtney and Heather. Though Gwen told her she had no reason to apologize to those two. They were being loud and obnoxious getting on everyone's nerves so if they didn't shut up themselves then someone had to step in to do it. Now that the bickering big mouths were quiet, they could focus on getting to the Nile to get a head start on building a boat to cross the river. Making haste Gwen told her team to follow her, gave her camel a good giddy up sending him taking off ahead of everyone else. Course seeing Gwen taking off got everyone else going off. Soon camels were speeding off catching up with Gwen too the Nile. It was _The Great Camel Race_.

Everyone was focused on getting to the Nile to build their teams boat too cross the river and win the challenge. Unaware if this was an award challenge or not the contestants knew they had to get themselves and their whole team to the other side of the river. First team too reach the other side would be safe and gain immediate access to First Class. One by one camels ran through the desert region and over sand dunes on their way to the river. The heat of the wasteland was dreadful but the cool breeze that hit the contestants faces as they dashed through was a relief. Thanks to the camels each team was coming neck and neck down to the river. Now the teams did not have the camels stop directly by the river. They stopped a good ten feet from the river to allow space to get off and move and work. Each team stopped in a different spot near the river taking a different corner as they set off to work on the boat(s).

Working together or attempting to do so the teams collected reeds then tried tying a bunch together. It was similar to building a raft from scratch; out of different building material(s). There wasn't tons of material(s) to work with besides the reeds. Making building a boat quite the challenge for the contestants. Luckily; Chris and Chef came up to them down the river on a jet ski with a trunk of materials on a trailer attached to the jet ski.

"Hey, hey, hey my fellow competitors. Great work getting to the Nile River; now that you're making your team boats, you'll need some extra materials in binding and keeping your boat together. So Chef and I brought you all some stuff you might find useful with your project(s)." Chris explained a loud. "Take what you need and get those boats in the water."

Some of the contestants went up, gathering necessary supplies for their boats. Working and building and supporting the structure making sure it could support the weight of each team. Unless they wanted to sink or swim to the other side. Working together (at least some of them) the teams were making progress with the boats. Some directed the project, like Alejandro and Harold. Courtney and Heather tried directing for their team, but talking at the same time about their own ideas confused the others. Luckily, Sierra knew how to weave making this project look like child's play.

 _ **~Sierra's Confession~**_

 _ **"I come from a long line of basket weavers. Sixth generation to be exact. So building a boat is as easy as riding a bike."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Thanks to Sierra's weaving skills Team Crystal Platypus' boat was speeding off with progress. With the speed she was going, Crystal Platypus would take off in mere moments. Alejandro took notice of their progress and got concerned. If they finished their boat first they'd have a head start in winning. Thinking quickly he strolled over to them. This alerted Duncan who noticed this and got suspicious. Watching carefully, he observed Alejandro. He watched him look over Team Crystal Platypus' boat. He seemed quite interested in it. Duncan had a feeling that he was more than just interested in the boat. So he handed his work over to Trent and walked over.

"I must say your boat is coming along quite nicely ladies, Cody." Said Alejandro looking the boat over.

"Say what you want but we're still going to kick your ass." Heather told him.

"Confident in ourselves are we?" Said Alejandro.

"Yes, and determined to beat you and your team." She replied.

"Really, are you sure about that?" He asked standing close to the boat. With his hands behind his back, Alejandro undid the knot Cody made to hold the main part of the boat. However; Duncan saw what Alejandro was doing and stepped in to stop him from sabotage the boat any further.

"There you are Alejandro." Said Duncan putting a hand on Alejandro's shoulder. "We're in dire need of your assistance. I'm afraid Owen might get mixed up with tieing the boat and his shoes."

"What? Very well, good luck ladies, Cody." Said Alejandro walking back to his team.

"What the he'll was that all about?" Said Heather crossed armed.

"Pretty boy was sabotaging your boat, look." Duncan pointed out.

"Hey that's not fair! He's got no right trying to undo the work we did!" Sierra cried out clearly upset.

"It's okay Sierra, we'll just redo it. We still got time and everybody else isn't even close to where we are." Cody told her.

"Hm...I guess you're right. I just wished Alejandro didn't sabotage our hard work." She replied.

"Don't give up yet Sierra. We can fix this mess if we work together." Becky encouraged her. "Come on, we can still get our boat in the water if we hurry."

"Hey whose leading the team here? You or me?" Said a rather unpleased Courtney.

"I wasn't leading Courtney, just providing encouragement and positive reinforcement." Replied Becky in defense. "Now you and I both know we have to work as a team if we're going to win this challenge. Though even if we don't we're safe from elimination."

"Listen you boyfriend stealer if you think I'm going to listen to you you're so wrong." Courtney said to Becky.

"Back off Courtney, at least she's trying to help the team out." Said Duncan defending Becky. "If anything she should be team leader because she cares more about her team then you or Heather do."

"I beg your pardon! What makes her a capable leader?! I happen to be a former CIT remember?" Courtney ran off.

The two went off with their argument leaving Becky to help the rest of her teammates with the boat.

~ _Later~_

The boats were completed, ready to sail across the Nile River. With a heavy push everybody on all three teams got their boats into the river, hurried aboard, took off and began the race. Just as soon as they started the chime bell went off. Indicating it was time for the contestants too sing.

"IIIIIttttt's song time~!" Chris said a loud from the jet ski.

"Do we really have to sing another song? Wasn't twice enough?" Complained Heather.

"Now, now, there's no telling when you'll have to sing so be prepared to sing when you hear the bell; or be prepared to go straight home." Chris replied. "Besides this is the last song of the day. You guys won't have to sing another one until we reach our next destination. By the way, that last song was just the theme music for Perry the Platypus. Now quit your complaining and start singing."

(Note: I'll either be using songs from the TDWT show, songs made by other artists who will be given credit, or I'll try making up my own songs. I apologize in advance if the songs I make up suck. I'm not a musician, I'm a writer and an artist.)

 **Becky:** _Hey hey. Sailing across the river, in a boat made of reeds~!_

 **Courtney:** _It's really annoying!_

 **Heather:** _Especially in this heat!_

 **Geoff:** _Oh yeaah!_

 **Lindsey:** _How long do we have to row?!_

 **Harold:** _Just until we reach the shore! If we get there last then it's goodbye to First Class!_

 **Ezekiel:** _Nooo!_

 **Trent:** _We're sailing across~!_

 **Everyone:** _Sailing across! Sailing across!_

 **Trent:** _Sailing across the Nile River~!_

 **DJ:** _Sailing across!_

 **Everybody:** _Sailing across! Sailing across!_

 **DJ:** _Cause I sure can't swim it!_

 **Cody:** _Yeah we're sailing across~!_

 **Everybody:** _Sailing across! Sailing across! Across the Nile River!_

 **Sierra:** _Till the Platypuses (holds note)_

 **All of Crystal Platypuses:** _Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~!_

"Congratulations to Team Crystal Platypus for winning the first challenge!" Chris explained as the girl's and Cody cheered. "Good work everyone and like I said nobody's going to be going home today. Since it's an award challenge."

"Well how come they won eh? They're just a bunch of girl's with one boy. That's not fair eh." Complained Ezekiel causing the girl's to stop their cheering to look at him.

"Dude I'd watch what I was saying if I were you." Geoff told him.

"But it's the truth eh." Ezekiel replied. "Girl's just aren't that strong or smart eh."

Now he was getting all the girl's attention.

"Did he just insult us?" Asked Lindsey.

"Mmhm, I think he did." Said Leshawna crossing her arms.

"It's not an insult if it's the truth eh. Girl's just are not capable of doing things us guys can do eh. My dad always tells me to help out the girl's; and to always be honest with them eh."

"Hey we are as capable of doing anything guys can do." Bridgette said clearly upset with what she was hearing.

"Yeah, and girl's have accomplished more things then a guy. No offence boys." Becky said not wanting to offend the boys but they understood so it was cool.

"Only because guys had to help them eh." Zeke said to her. "Besides, what makes you so special eh? You should consider yourself lucky that you got picked to be here eh. I don't see why they allowed you back on the show eh. Even if you _are_ a girl you can't do anything without a guy's help eh."

That was when he crossed a line.

Hearing what Zeke said got Becky started to release tears form her eyes. This ticked Duncan off so he stormed right over, lifting Zeke up by his shirt collar and threatening him.

"You better watch what you say homeschool. Nobody talks that way about my Smiley or any other girl here."

"All I did was tell the truth eh." Ezekiel said in his defense.

"Okay you know what I tried to be nice, I thought I'd give you another chance at another season, but clearly you can't keep your mouth shut and you can't stop insulting the girl's. I'm sorry Ezekiel but just for that I'm sending you home. You are done with the competition." Chris explained. "Chef get him out of here before I allow the girl's to have at him."

And so Ezekiel was dragged (literally) by Chef to a jeep that would take Zeke to a plane that would take him home. With Ezekiel gone there would be peace and quiet. Not to mention all the girl's could be cheerful without hearing his insults.

"Well that's dealt with. Again congratulations everyone, team Crystal Platypus you'll be getting the First Class treatment while we head for our next location. Everyone else will be relaxing in Coach." Chris explained. "Where are we going next? What will we have to do? Will anyone have to go home? Tune in next time to find out, on Total. Drama. World Tour!"

 **Chapter Over**

 **Please be sure to read and leave a review if you liked it**

 **The Next chapter will bring the contestants to Japan**

 **Read, review and enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Poké-Oh Go**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the contestants had to race on camels through the dessert to the Nile River. The heat rose between the contestants as they took off. Fights broke out between teammates, threats were made against others, and another was kicked off for being an idiot. No telling if the heat will rise higher or die down when they reach their next destination. Tune in for the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. World Tour._

 _~Show Time~_

The Crystal Platypus' won the first challenge and were currently kicking back in first class for some much deserved relaxation. Heather was napping in one of the chairs that could be leaned back for comfort. Gwen was in another chair in the upright position. She was doing some sketching's of Perry the Platypus. After being rescued from mummies in the pyramid she decided to draw Perry in various poses. Sierra and Cody were playing a multiplayer game on one of the game counsels. Most likely a Mario game, Mario Kart at best. Becky was leaned back in her seat listening to her IPhone music while writing on Fanfiction. Courtney was busying making strategy plans for the next challenge. To prove she deserved to be team leader, she had to make plans for how to handle the next challenge once they arrived at their next destination.

 _ **~Courtney's Confession~**_

 _ **"I know I deserve to be the leader of this team. I have all the qualifications of being a leader. Keep in mind I was a former CIT. *crosses her arms together* I'll prove I should be the leader and win the million and get my revenge on that goodie good Becky. I'm going to show her just what happens when you mess with someone like me."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Feeling a quench for thirst, Becky paused her music, saved her work on Fanfiction, and brought the chair in an upright position. Going over to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water. She stopped in her tracks when curiosity got the better of her. Everyone else was in couch while her team lodged in first class. She thought why not go see what they were doing. It would kill some time and it do her some good to get off her IPhone for a while. Getting her water she then left the room. Courtney noticed Becky leaving the room so she decided to follow her. See what she was up too.

Becky walked ahead up to coach where she found everyone else doing their own thing. Whether it was playing music, talking, having a snack, or lodging back in their chair. Everyone was comfortable. Looking around she spotted Duncan cooling with a cold drink in a chair. He was minding his own business when Becky came over snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled happily at his girlfriend before getting up giving her a hug with his free hand while the other held his drink. They exchanged greetings before taking seats next to one another to talk. They talked about the last challenge, how it was quite a thrill and wild. From climbing and going through the pyramid to the camel race and making boats out of reeds to cross the Nile River. It was an exciting ride but dangerous considering the mummy's almost attacked Becky and Gwen if not for Perry the Platypus dropping in when he did. Whatever could be awaiting them at their next destination was going to be a surprise.

Meanwhile, Courtney was watching the pair from the doorway. Watching the two of them talk, laugh, and be a cheerful couple. It was sickening; she didn't know why she tortured herself and yet here she was watching them. Could be jealousy. Could be rage. Perhaps both but to her it didn't matter. What mattered was taking down Becky and Duncan and everyone else. Claiming the million for herself. That was the whole point of the competition for her. And one way or another she was determined to win.

Just then, Chris' voice came up on the intercom.

" _Attention passengers, we will be landing at our next destination in about twenty minutes. Please be prepared to take your seats until we've landed when the time comes. That will be all."_

With this information, everyone got themselves together finishing what they were doing, gathering their things, then taking a seat. Twenty minutes until the plane landed at their mystery destination. Everybody started talking about where they would be landing, what Chris had in store, how difficult the challenge would be, and would an award be awaiting the winning team at the end of it all? More importantly, would someone be going home? Ezekiel got the boot for being an idiot, but would the losing team have to kick someone off? These questions would buzz around in their heads like a busy bee until the time came. They were just going to have to wait.

As for Becky and Duncan, the pair would have stayed together if not for Courtney. She came into coach marching right up to the couple, her expression said it all. She began by saying Becky shouldn't be in this area. That it was against the rules. Duncan told her that was a load of bullshit. Chris never mentioned such a rule. Courtney was fibbing because she was jealous. Course she denied that nonsense saying she could care less for Duncan's new relationship. He then asked if that was true why was she here? Opening her mouth only to close it, he had gotten Courtney that time. Becky offered Courtney to sit with them until they landed but she refused storming off back to first class.

 _~Twenty Minutes Later~_

Everyone was getting off the plane, walking down a flight of stairs outside in the open. A soft breeze blew by through the air blowing Sakura petals around. All around, Sakura trees stood tall like mighty soldiers on both sides where everyone stood. The path before them was covered in petals creating a beautiful walkway towards a village. If I had to describe the scene before everyone I would say it was breathtaking. Picture a water color painting where everything is a mixture of the vibrant light colors in a pool of water. Water that's brining to life a picture with all the colors. It was a sight to take in. Just take a moment to understand that you've got an opportunity to take in the view of a place you may only get to be in once in your lifetime. This is something you shouldn't take for granted. Suck in the beauty before you of a place that is far beyond your imagination.

Until Chris interrupted and pushed everyone forward to the village. He said their next challenge would begin there. He took the lead having everyone else follow behind him. Giving the group a chance to chat, enjoy the view, take in the beauty of nature before them. What more could you ask for?

"Wow, Japan is pretty amazing isn't it?" Said Trent.

"Yeah, I wish I could stop and sketch this area but we've got to do this. *sigh*" Said Gwen sounding disappointed.

"Hey don't get discouraged, maybe you'll get the chance once we're done? This would make a great picture in your sketchbook." Trent told her with a smile.

"Yeah, your right, I'm sure I'll get the chance when this is over." Said Gwen agreeing with Trent.

Behind them Owen was talking to Noah, Izzy, and Tyler.

"Wow, I heard Japan has some exotic tasty food. I'd love to sink my teeth into all that sushi and candy." Said Owen with a drooling mouth at the very thought.

"Dude, you have a waterfall of drool pouring from your mouth, calm down." Noah told him pointing out the drool from Owen's mouth was falling to the ground.

"You can't blame the guy for wanting to try new foods from a new country." Said Tyler. "Hell, I'd like to try some sushi. I hear fish is good for your brain so why not have sushi that's basically fish?"

"Oh I want some brain food. I want to improve my brain and grow smarter." Said Izzy with confidence and the urge to get her hands on some sushi right now.

"*sigh* Do whatever pleases you three, I just want to get the challenge over with and leave." Said Noah.

"Aw come on Noah *slaps him on the back* where's your thirst for adventure?" Izzy asked him. "If we're going to travel around the world while doing a third season we should make the most of it. *hearty laugh*"

 _ **~Noah's Confession~**_

 _ **"Finding adventure isn't my kind of thing. I'm more of the stay indoors reading a book kind of person."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

This was going to be a long day from what Noah could tell.

Next to the group was Duncan and Becky. They were taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

"I can't believe how beautiful Japan is. Oh I hope we can do some sightseeing after. I want to find some manga shops and get more manga's. *giggle*" "Plus there's some cosplay shops and art, culture, and more." Becky was saying to Duncan.

"Sounds like somebody's pumped." Said Duncan.

"You betcha! Oh I hope we can have fun afterwards." Said Becky.

"Well if not we could sneak off and have our own fun." Said Duncan.

"*giggle* Your a bad boy." Said a giggling Becky.

Within minutes, everyone had entered the village. Only this wasn't a normal village, oh no, this village was made to look that of the Pokémon Universe home towns. The colors, the designs, the texture, the architect, everything. In the center of the town were Pokedex's, Pokeballs, and Ash's signature hat.

"Welcome to Pokémon Town!" Chris cried out. "Today's challenge will involve the classic greatest game created since Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. _'Taking over Japan. The first Pokémon games, Pokémon Red and Green Versions, came to the Nintendo Game Boy system in Japan on **February 27, 1996** , which was the fulfillment of Satoshi Tajiri's dream and allowed people of all ages to catch, train and trade 151 creatures and become a Pokémon Master.'"_ "Over the years Pokémon has advanced in gaming and adding new Pokémon creatures. Today, you guys will be taking the Pokémon challenge."

"Pokémon challenge! Yay! *jumping up and down, fist pump* This is awesome! I know all about Pokémon. I'm up for this!" Cody cheered with enthusiasm.

 _ **~Cody's Confession~**_

 _ **"I've been a fan of Pokémon since it first came out. My first Pokémon was a Charmander and we took on countless battles, took down the Elite Four, the champion, we took them all down. Pokémon forever! *fist pump*"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"Like the enthusiasm Cody." Said Chris. "Just for that you'll be leading your team in today's challenge."

"What?!" Heather and Courtney said at the same time.

"That's right, today's challenge is a Pokémon video." Said Chris. "As you can see these are the main props you'll be using but we have costumes and Pokémon stuffed animals for you to use as you wish. Allow me to explain better with a demonstration through example."

He motioned some interns to come out. They were all dressed as Pokémon characters holding a stuffed Pokémon in hand. One of them held a portable video camera in hand. Chris explained how they would be making a video that's Pokémon theme in the next four hours. The finished footage would be played on the plane for everyone to watch. A home movie project. He wanted everyone to participate, get creative, think like a Pokémon trainer, get the stuffed animals active, have fun, and most of all, to use there imagination.

"I want a Pokémon home movie that's worth my time watching. Each team needs to work something out in the next four numbers before we all get together to watch them. Four hours, no more, no less, understand?" Chris was saying to everyone. "Each team will have a leader who'll also be the director for your movie. Listen to him or her but work together when throwing out your own ideas." "Team leaders will be selected by me. Cody's already chosen for the Crystal Platypus'. For the Music Strikers your leader and director will be Alejandro. Finally, the Radical Sports leader and director will be Harold. Any questions, no? Good your time starts now."

Everyone ran off in various directions to prepare for their Pokémon video. Some went to grab the Pokédex and Pokéballs, some went to grab costumes and props, others started talking ideas for their video.

Music Strikers: Alejandro was directing his teammates to get in their positions. In order to win this challenge he was going to need everyone's focus. He had Trent kneel holding a Pokéball, Owen had Noah on his shoulder with Tyler standing next to the, while they were in a cheer pose, and Izzy and Duncan were back to back in the center. He wanted everyone in a victory pose after winning a battle.

Radical Sports: Harold had his teammates go on opposite sides with a couple stuffed Pokémon in hand. They were going to do a Pokémon battle. Only problem was making it look more realistic when the video was finished. Harold would either have to edit some parts or give the stuffed animals more life. He'd get to that later. Right now he'd have everyone commence in battle mode. This was going to be an epic Pokémon battle.

Crystal Platypus: Cody was trying to tell the ladies where he wanted them to be, but was having problems with Cortney and Heather. The two would not listen to any of Cody's instructions. They had complaints about how he was directing things and how they could do a better job than him. Then Sierra got involved telling them not to be harsh on Cody. He was trying his best but they wouldn't give him a chance. That turned into a heated argument between the three. Gwen jumped in trying to stop them but then she somehow got pulled in. That left Cody and Becky by themselves.

~ _Cue Song Bell~_

"Guess what everyone, its time to sing!" Chris said. "Take five for a music number!"

"You've got to be kidding me. We're in the middle of something Chris!" Courtney complained.

"Too bad because when that bell chimes its song time." He said. "Either sing or be kicked off the show, its your call."

"Fine but let's make it quick." Said Courtney who was clearly annoyed.

~ _I don't know if I mentioned it but the songs will be in Italic print and names in Bold print~_

 **Cody:** _We're falling behind in the challenge._

 **Becky:** _Because the girl's can't stop their fighting_ _._

 **Alejandro:** _The Platypus' seem to be behind~_

 **Owen & Noah:** _Looks like we're going to win this~_

 **Geoff & Tyler: **_Unless our team comes through first~_

 **Everyone:** _But anything can happen if we try~!_

 **Leshawna:** _We should dance~_

 **Lindsey:** _Strike a pose~_

 **DJ:** _Make sure I don't lose my balance. *trips*_

 **Geoff:** _Help my friend up. *helps up DJ*_

 **Bridgette:** _Catch a barrel~_

 **Trent:** _Add some homemade music to the background._

 **Tyler:** _Try some karate._

 **Courtney:** _Get my ideas out_ _!_

 **Heather:** _Be the leader of this team._

 **Gwen:** _Stop this nonsense from getting a migraine._

 **Sierra:** _Have Cody lead~_

 **Becky:** _Try to get my teammates to cooperate_.

 **Noah:** _But first we must complete this challenge. Before things get too savage._

 **Izzy:** _Because the competition's getting hooootttt~!_

 **Cody:** _I don't think we'll win. Considering the outcome._

 **Becky:** _But still we have no choice but try~ So come on Cody let's give it our best and win this challenge before the *holds note* reeeeeeeesssssssttttttt~ *deep breathe*_ Phew...

"I don't know Becky, it doesn't look like the girl's are going to stop arguing anytime soon." Said Cody sighing in defeat.

"I know what you mean." Said Becky looking over at their teammates constant bickering. "*sigh* Looks like we're on our own. Come on, we can improvise using our imagination to make a simple but close enough finished Pokémon video."

"Guess we don't have much of a choice. Alright, let's do what we can and finish this video." Said Cody.

~ _Time Skip to Pokémon Original Opening Theme Song~_

Took four hours to create a home video, but sure enough all three teams finished within that amount of time. When they were finished they returned to the plane meeting Chris in First Class. He explained that everyone put in a hard days work and hopefully it was about to pay off. He said Chef would be the judge of the videos. Winning team would get a special prize while the losing team would unfortunately, vote someone off. With a constellation prize. Probably wasn't best to bring that up but everybody deserves a little something for their work. Chris said team Music Strikers would be going first. The video camera was hooked into the television to play the complete footage.

Their video came to view showing Owen jumping up and down with Noah on his shoulder with Tyler by their side. Doing some kind of mix of the robot with karate. The three of them were celebrating their victory over a battle. Their Pokémon were moving up and down close to the camera. Hiding any hands and arms that would show in the camera picture(s). The boys explained how they won their first battle. The camera moves to a defeated Duncan and Izzy with their Pokémon their his side. Trent pulled out his guitar and played a victory tune. Alejandro danced his way into the picture joining Owen in his victory dance that nearly knocked Noah off his shoulder. The footage ended with Noah flying back into a bush and Izzy jumping in cheering and the guys laughing. Oh and Tyler tore his pants.

When the screen went black applause went off along with cheerful laughter. Chris found the video to be funny but not hilarious. Overall, it was a good video. Not Grammy material but its still worthy of their time. Chef nodded in agreement with Chris. It was an amusing video but he wanted more. Right away Chris removed the video camera replacing it with the Radical Sports. Their video began with a far view of a two on two Poké battle. Leshawna and Bridgette vs. DJ and Geoff. Lindsey was a cheerleader on the sidelines. There came some close ups of each team player and their Pokémon. Mostly of the Pokémon that moved about butting heads with one another. Can't say it was a grade A battle but when you don't have a computer to work on animation one has to improvise. Harold put in some beatboxing background music. Throwing in some Pokémon noises during their counter attacks. After countless throws and 'special' effects, the battle was over. The battle ended up coming to a draw but both teams shook hands congratulating one another for a job well done.

The video went black, ending with applause. Chris thought Harold's beatboxing added an excellent touch to the battle attack. Chef had to agree. Leave it to Harold to wow a crowd. Once again, his beatboxing was an enjoyment for everyone to hear. If showbiz didn't work out he could always do background music for cartoon battles.

Now it was time for the final video by the Crystal Platypus'. Except there was one problem, the girl's didn't have a finished video to show. They tried coming up with an excuse to where their video was when suddenly, Cody and Becky rushed in with the camera in hand.

"We've got it! We've got it!" Becky cried out.

"We've got a finished video to present." Said Cody. "Sorry it took so long. We had to do a few changes, retakes, and spice up some parts. Hopefully this is too your liking Chef."

Cody handed the camera to Chris who plugged it in.

The screen had some static at first but then a colorful background came up showing Cody in a cosplay of Ash's outfit from the original series. His head was facing down, he had a calm, cool look on his face, eyes were shut. A radio was besides him. Becky's voice was heard in the background counting down 3, 2, 1, Go. Cody hit the play button playing a familiar track song. The original Pokémon theme song. (Yeah I went there, no regrets. That song's awesome and nothing can replace it.) Cody started to lip sync to the lyrics adding his own moves. Becky came in lip syncing with him while holding stuffed Pokémon animals. The two moved around showing off more Pokémon together in what was suppose to be perfect harmony. They spun the camera around showing different back drops and Pokémon and whatever else they could put together. As the song came to an end, the pair jumped into the air right before the video ended.

There was a roar of applause and cheers when the video was over. Seemed pretty obvious who won this challenge.

"So Chef, tell us who won the Pokémon video challenge." Said Chris.

"Isn't it obvious? The Platypus kids won." Said Chef.

"Oh my gosh!" Cried out Sierra in shock. "We won!"

The girl's ran up to the pair hugging and thanking them for saving their butts. Without their quick thinking the challenge would have been lost. Sierra pulled the pair into a big bear hug. Nearly squeezing the life out of them. If not for Gwen convincing Sierra to let them go, Cody and Becky would have passed out from lack a of oxygen.

"Thank you Gwen." Said Becky after she got her breathing under control.

"As promised, for winning the challenge, the Crystal Platypus' win an exclusive prize." said Chris giving Chef the signal to bring in the prize.

Within moments, Chef brought out a basket containing Pokémon stuffed animals, video games, books, posters, clothes, and trading cards. When Cody saw that basket he went crazy. He was flipping out with excitement.

 _ **~Cody's Confession~**_

 _ **"When I saw that prize basket filled with all that Pokémon stuff I couldn't help but get excited. When I was a kid, I loved playing and collecting anything Pokémon related. Aw man I would spend hours playing each game I had gotten until I beat it. Aw man I'm in heaven right now, woo hoo!"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"I'll let you kids decide how to split the prizes among yourselves. That is if Cody decides to share. *chuckles*" Said Chris looking at an over excited Cody who looked like a little boy seeing his gifts on Christmas morning. "Now Chef who unfortunately lost and has to send someone home."

"Hmm if I had to choose I'd say the Music Strikers. Sure it had a little humor in it but it wasn't an enjoyment for me. *shrugs*" Said Chef.

'Team Music Strikers, you'll have to decide who to send home. Think it over, voting will begin in an hour." Said Chris.

 _~Time Skip Brought to you by the Pikachu Dance~_

In the plane's hanger, the Music Strikers sat on the bleachers after having cast their votes. They were moments away from finding out who would be voted off. The wait was killer but what can you do? All they could do was be patient while Chris counted up the votes.

"Okay, if I call your name and toss you a peanut bag you're safe. Whoever doesn't get a bag will be leaving the plane." Said Chris, beginning the bag toss.

Duncan.

Owen.

Trent.

Noah.

Alejandro.

One bag left.

Two people still empty handed.

The final bag goes too...Izzy.

"Sorry dude, I thought your dance moves were hilarious, but unfortunately not everyone thought that. Time to say goodbye, your going home." Said Chris to Tyler.

"Aw man...well it was great to be on the show again. Even if it was for a short period. Hey, could you guys tell Lindsey I said goodbye and to do her best and that I'll be waiting for her?" Said Tyler.

"Sure thing bro, I'll give her the message." Said Trent.

"Thanks man, best of luck to you guys." Said Tyler waving goodbye as Chef came out escorting him off the plane.

"Well another one hits the road. We'll miss that kid." Said Chris turning his attention to the camera. "Hope you all liked this episode. Stay tune, where we'll be going next is a surprise I know everyone will enjoy. Catch us next time on Total. Drama. World Tour."

 **Well after a long wait this chapter's done and out**

 **I'm thinking they'll be going either to Italy or Germany**

 **If you guys would like you may vote on where the cast goes next**

 **And don't forget to read and review this chapter, thanks~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Update - Information**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **~Please Read~**_

 _Just a little something I wanted to tell everyone while I'm working on the next chapter. First things first, I wish to apologize for my absence and slow update(s). I'm sure many of you have been waiting for the next chapter but I've been busy and have a little writers block._

 _Hope you'll excuse my behavior. Understand, we all get busy with things that go on during the day. Work, reading, cleaning the house, helping your family out, going out to places, etc. Try and bare with me. I will update but it'll take me sometime. I'll try updating when I can by working on a new chapter a little each day. As for the writers block well I've got a journal to help me out. Going to write down any ideas that come to mind into it. Perhaps inspiration will pop up and go into this story._

 _Please be patient with me. When you see an update for my story you're free to enjoy reading the next new chapter. That's all I wanted to say. Oh and there will be more surprise visits from other cartoon characters as I've probably mentioned in my earlier chapter(s). As for the losers and non-playing competitors, that little Aftermath show will take place in later chapters to come. Need a few more out of the competition before starting the Aftermath. And now that is all I wanted to say._

 _Thank you for your time. *bow*_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Coliseum O' Hare**

 **Chapter 5**

 _~Last Time~_

 _The cast was brought to the beautiful breathtaking island of Japan where culture and Pokémon are one. Chris thought up a creative challenge where the teams would make their own Pokémon home movies. Each team worked in their own way to create a video. Some working together while some argued over how to put it together. Miraculously, the Crystal Platypus' won the challenge thanks to the teamwork of Cody and Becky. Too bad the same could not be said about the Music Strikers who lost a member of their team, Tyler. Shame he couldn't win the hearts of his companions with his victory robot dance. With another contestant out for the million who knows what's to await everyone still running for the money. Let's find out._

 _~Now on with the Show~_

 _~First Class~_

The luxury that is First Class, where, relaxation, treats, and new video games awaited the Crystal Platypus'. As recalled from the last challenge, the team had won themselves a large basket filled with Pokémon prizes. From video games and clothes too toys and trading cards. Cody was taking advantage of the video games playing non-stop Sun and Moon all night long. He hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. He was hooked to the game like a fish is hooked to a worm. Hadn't moved from his spot once, not even to pee. Took a soda bottle and used it as the bathroom. Shows just how glued he was. Wouldn't stop until he caught them all. Claiming the ultimate spot on the chart as grand champion.

"Ugh Cody you've been playing that stupid game for almost twenty four hours. Will you please give it a break?" Courtney complained. "I swear your glued to that stupid game. What's the big deal? Its just a dumb game."

"Come on Courtney let Cody have some fun." Becky said. "Pokémon has been a popular game for years. If you tried the game you might like it."

"I'll pass thank you very much." Said Courtney not wanting involvement. She much preferred to focus on more important matters. The competition being one of them.

 ** _~Courtney's Confession~_**

 ** _"Video games are of little interest to me. The competition is all that matters. I'm going to win and rub this in Duncan and Becky's face. The key to winning is keeping my eye on the prize. I don't care what I have to do or what Chris throws at me, I will win this season, one way or another."_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

No matter what sort of humiliation she had to go through. No matter what the stakes were. No matter who she had to step on. That million was going to be hers for the taking. No one else deserved it. Twice had the million been swept from her grasp, but as some say third time's the charm. With her newest strategy she was working on, Courtney was a shoe in for the finals. As long as she followed this strategy she couldn't lose. Though nothing is certain, plans can change, change one thing and everything goes toppling down. In Courtney's case she was going to be prepared for the unthinkable. Just as she said she was going to win this season, one way or another.

Unlike Courtney, the rest of her teammates won't worried so much about winning or losing, except for Heather. The only thoughts on Gwen, Sierra, Cody, and Becky's mind(s) were how their relaxation time could last longer. Fortunately, their fun was cut short when Chris spoke up over the microphone.

 _"Attention passengers, Chris here with an important announcement. If you look out the windows you'll see that we're flying through Europe on our way to our next destination. We will be arriving at said destination in less then an hour so please sit tight. We'll be there before you know it."_ He said before signing off.

"I wonder where in Europe we'll be going?" Said Becky a loud.

"Knowing Chris he's got something huge in mind." Said Sierra taking out her laptop, typing in something. "According to my calculations, if I know Chris which I do he'll be taking us to one of three places. We could end up in Venice, Italy, London, England, or Paris, France. Any one of these places could be it."

"Okay little miss study globe, what if none of those places are where we end up going? Your so-called prediction might be wrong" Said Heather raising a good question.

"Well...I suppose there's always the chance Chris could be pulling our leg." Said Sierra. "Look I don't know for sure but I'm sure my prediction is correct by...seventy three percent."

"Oh yeah then why don't we place a little wager? If by chance you're right about our destination then...I don't know you get whatever you want. However if I'm right you'll do whatever I want for the whole day." Said Heather with a smirk.

"Well usually I don't take up wagers. Especially since I've seen you on both seasons of Total Drama on television. I know how you treat people and I didn't like how you treated Lindsey and Beth." Sierra was explaining to Heather. "But...I have a good hunch about this so I accept your wager."

 _ **~Sierra's Confession~**_

 _ **"I know I'm taking a huge risk with Heather involved but I'm feeling positive about my prediction. I know I'll win this, but even if I lose I have my ways of handling Heather."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Nothing like a good wager to heat up the competition. Heck why shouldn't the girl's place a wager? Its things like this that spice up an ordinary day. Much like when a chef uses a mixture of different spices to enhance the flavor and aroma of food. For this wager we have a variety of spices to add into this little ensemble. How else can the dish make the taste buds dance like they're in a night club? This wager was going to be hotter than a walk through the dessert dressed in snow gear while drinking soup from a thermostats. Probably not the best way to describe the wager but you have to admit it does bring the heat to the table.

Heather was confident in herself. She had nothing to worry about with this wager. There was no way Sierra could win. The girl may be smart but she's not as smart as Heather herself. After all, she's gotten people to do whatever she tells them. Not just the dumb ones but the smart ones. She has a way with twisting words to her advantage, simple as that. In the case of a wager, she had the utmost confidence in her beliefs. Now she was going to kick back and think about all she was going to have Sierra do when she won. Of course that feeling of pride and victory would be cut short in a matter of minutes. Chris made an announcement over the speakers about their traveled destination.

" _Attention passengers, I apologize, I forgot to mention our soon-to-be destination. Within the hours of our arrival, we will be entering the country of love, art, culture, and great pasta. That's right, I'm talking about Italy~!"_

Upon hearing that said Heather's smirk dropped and the color from her face drained out of her. These were words she had not been expecting. Nor was she expecting Sierra to be right about their next destination. How was that even possible? Sierra, predicting Italy as their next destination. There went her chances of getting Sierra to do whatever Heather wanted. Even if it was only for a day. Upon hearing the news, Sierra began doing a victory dance. She was overcome with pure joy. Crying a loud how she was right and won the bet. Heather, she just sat in her seat with her arms crossed, pouting like a toddler who was upset over not getting their way.

"Congratulations Sierra, you won the bet." Becky said happily.

"That was nothing but luck." Courtney said, rolling her eyes, unimpressed by what was happening. "A mere coincidence."

"Maybe, but I have to give points to Sierra. Her prediction was right and when Chris announced it that came as a surprise." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I don't care if she's psychic, it was nothing but a lucky guess. Why make such a huge deal of it?" Said Courtney, still unimpressed as she focused on her writing. She had bigger things to worry about than some stupid bet Heather and Sierra made.

Speaking of Sierra, she was dancing like she was at a night club. Swaying her hips side-to-side, hopping in one spot, and shaking what her mother gave her. Becky and Gwen got involved by cheering Sierra on. Cody, who finally looked up from his game saw Sierra dancing on the spot.

"Did I miss something?" He asked confused by this unexpected dance.

"Sierra won a bet against Heather so she's celebrating." Becky told him to which he understood.

"Looks like you'll be kept busy today." Gwen said to Heather, who was still pouting.

 _ **~Sierra's Confession~**_

 _ **"*squeals* I can't believe I won a bet and against Heather! This is so exciting! Oh I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I wonder if this is how pregnant women feel when they find out they're going to be mother's?"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _ **~Heather's Confession~**_

 _ **"...Hmph!"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _~An Hour Later at the Italy Airport~_

The plane had finally reached the airport. Everybody could exit single file from the plane, through the airport, out into the open field. Ah Italy, a beautiful country filled with rich history, landmarks, culture, and let's not forget the exquisite cuisines. Don't know what it is but a foreign country always has the best to offer when one visits. Step outside the airport and you are in a whole new world. Hence the reason when the trip is over people never want to leave. Well let's see how the Total Drama cast reacts when they see Italy for themselves.

Chris had plenty to say about Italy as he guided the cast out of the airport to a bus. Yes, Chris had called and planned ahead. They had a show to run, a schedule to follow, and time was of the essence. For this challenge, they were all going to go the famous Coliseum. While the bus was driving to said destination, Chris gave them a little history lesson.

 _~History Facts on this Famous Landmark~_

 _'The **Colosseum** or **Coliseum** (/kɒləˈsiːəm/ kol-ə-SEE-əm), also known as the **Flavian Amphitheatre** (Latin: Amphitheatrum Flavium; Italian: Anfiteatro Flavio [aŋfiteˈaːtro ˈflaːvjo] or Colosseo [kolosˈsɛːo]), is an oval amphitheatre in the centre of the city of Rome, Italy. Built of travertine, tuff, and brick-faced concrete,[1] it is the largest amphitheatre ever built. The Colosseum is situated just east of the Roman Forum. Construction began under the emperor Vespasian in AD 72,[2] and was completed in AD 80 under his successor and heir Titus.[3] Further modifications were made during the reign of Domitian (81–96).[4] These three emperors are known as the Flavian dynasty, and the amphitheatre was named in Latin for its association with their family name (Flavius)._

 _The Colosseum could hold, it is estimated, between 50,000 and 80,000 spectators,[5][6] having an average audience of some 65,000;[7][8] it was used for gladiatorial contests and public spectacles such as mock sea battles (for only a short time as the hypogeum was soon filled in with mechanisms to support the other activities), animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas based on Classical mythology. The building ceased to be used for entertainment in the early medieval era. It was later reused for such purposes as housing, workshops, quarters for a religious order, a fortress, a quarry, and a Christian shrine._

 _Although partially ruined because of damage caused by earthquakes and stone-robbers, the Colosseum is still an iconic symbol of Imperial Rome. It is one of Rome's most popular tourist attractions and also has links to the Roman Catholic Church, as each Good Friday the Pope leads a torchlit "Way of the Cross" procession that starts in the area around the Colosseum.'_

 _~This has been History Facts~_

In honor of this Coliseum and its historic history behind what happened within, Chris decided to hold a contest. A contest that held several events. Sort of like the Olympics but with hand-to-hand combat. No real weapons would be used during the filming of this challenge. Instead, Nerf toys painted to look like an actual weapon would be used. Chris explained more would be explained about the challenge once they arrived.

"So Sierra, you won a bet against Heather?" Cody said, talking to Sierra. He had heard from Becky how Sierra and Heather held a bet over where they were going while on the plane.

"Mmhm (nods) that's right." She happily replied.

"What are you going to make her do? Any ideas yet?" Becky asked Sierra, curious about what's to become of Heather.

"Not yet, maybe when we get to the Coliseum I'll have an idea." Sierra said to answer their question.

"I say make Heather do all your work for you during the challenge." Duncan said jumping into the conversation from his seat in front of the girl's and Cody. "Payback's going to be a bitch so let it come and attack Heather."

"Hey I can hear you!" Cried out Heather, annoyed by the things she was hearing. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. Trying to block out their words by looking at the passing beauty of Italy.

Ignoring Heather the others carried out their conversation.

"Do you really think we'll engage in combat battle in the Coliseum? Acting out as gladiators?" Cody asked the others.

"Sounds like something Chris would have us do." Gwen told him. "I mean this is Chris we're talking about. He's always coming up with some crazy challenge."

That was something everyone could agree on.

"Guess we're going to have to wait until we arrive to learn what we have to do." Becky said.

"Well whatever happens I'm here for you Smiley." Duncan said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sending a little blush on her face.

Courtney gave the pair a dirty glare. Oh how she wanted to get rid of those two. That would be difficult considering Duncan was a tough cookie when it came to competing. Even if she tried to trick Duncan he wouldn't be easily tricked. He was smarter than he let on. She could try tricking Becky but the others would get suspicious of the strange behavior going on between the pair. She was going to need to take down notes and maybe get some extra help. Looking around the bus Courtney was trying to find herself a useful assistant. Kind of like when Heather got Lindsey and Beth to do work for her. So why couldn't Courtney have that? She just needed one person to be willing to work with her. Not as a servant but as a partner.

But it couldn't be just anybody to work with her. No, Courtney needed someone who was just as intelligent, cunning, useful, helpful, and reliable to aide her. Looking around she was trying to pick out the right man for the job. While she was thinking this over, Alejandro jumped into the conversation.

"Pardon my intrusion but I was wondering if I may throw a suggestion."

"And what's that?" Duncan said sounding unamused.

"Well it depends how the challenge goes but why don't we work together? We could end up picking our own teams so why don't you, Becky, and I work together during the challenge?" Alejandro was suggesting a team up but Duncan wouldn't have it.

"Not a chance pretty boy. Even if we Chris did allow a team up I'm not working with you." Duncan said making a point. "It ain't happening. I wasn't born yesterday, I don't trust you. Guys like you think you're clever when you're really a bunch of sneaky tricksters who take everyone down and steal other peoples girlfriends."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing to one of my amigos." Alejandro said defending himself.

"Yeah right, look just keep to yourself and stay away from Becky." Duncan warned him.

And it was at this moment that Courtney picked out her partner.

 _ **~Courtney's Confession~**_

 _ **"Who better than a sexy Latino boy to work with me. He's got game I know he does and that's just what I'm looking for in a partner. I just need to convince him to help me take down the competition and victory is mine."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

After some time passed the bus had pulled up in front of the Coliseum. It was time for everyone to unload and make their way inside. Chris had the whole inside of the Coliseum set up for the challenge and boy was it going to be a heck of a surprise for everyone. Chris had the area set up to look similar to that of the original Coliseum games long ago. Of course, there wouldn't be any man eating lions involved nor would their be any actual weapons used. That part was already explained, as for a substitute for lions, Chris has it covered. In place of chariots there were scooters and skateboards and bicycles. Chef came out wearing Gladiator garb as though he were going into battle himself. Chris joined him up front so he could explain the challenge to everyone.

"Alright everybody listen up! Its time for me to go over the challenge." Started Chris. "As you're are aware of, the Coliseum was a famous stadium for holding fighting events. Events that involved brave and fearless warriors who fought to the death against one another and hungry lions." "As you can see, we've had the area set up to match the original setting of how the events in the Coliseum looked like long ago. Just you know less blood shedding."

"Oh great, we're going to get sweaty and act like a bunch of snot nosed toddlers running around hitting each other with toys." Heather complained. It was obvious she wasn't in the mood too fool around.

"Hey the gladiators never complained when they were fighting in the hot sun." Chris told her.

"Probably because they were to busy killing each other." Courtney threw out.

"Well they didn't have a choice." Harold said. "Back then, young men were captured as slaves and forced to fight for the entertainment of the emperor."

"Wow, that's pretty harsh and extreme." Duncan said.

"That it was." Chris said. "But as I've said, this challenge will have less bloods shed involved. Trust me, nobody wants to see actual blood and gore on TV. Now since there are three teams, the arena has been modified for three events. Three people selected and picked from each team will compete in these events. Chef and I will be the judges. Plus, a special guest."

"A special guest? *gasp* Is it Tyler?!" Questioned Lindsey with high hopes.

"Sorry Lindsey its not Tyler." Replied Chris disappointing Lindsey. "However, we did find someone who's just as energetic as Tyler. He's quite a man of mystery actually but still a fun loving guy full of surprises. Yo Mr. B! Come on out!"

Right on cue, a short man wearing an oversized suit, a hat, and big nerd glasses. There was something odd about that man. Apart from his clothing. The short man had long ears that leaned back under the hat he wore, and he had these huge buck teeth and whiskers.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Mr. B said.

 _ **~Becky's Confession~**_

 _ **"What's up doc? What's up doc? What's up doc?! Oh my god...is he? Could he be? Is he really? *left confused*"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _ **~Cody's Confession~**_

 _ **"You know, there's something oddly familiar about Mr. B. Where have I heard that catchphrase from? *thinking*"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _ **~Owen's Confession~**_

 _ **"I know I've seen that little guy somewhere. That catchphrase he said sounds so familiar. Why can't I remember where I've seen him from? *nibbles on a carrot while thinking*"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"Mr. B, glad you could join us as our guest judge." Chris said shaking Mr. B's hand that was under the oversized sleeve.

"Great to be here doc. *looks at everyone then the arena* Wow, quite a set up you got here. Almost looks like the real thing. Eh uh where do you keep the carrot cart?" Mr. B said looking and walking around. "Hey cool look at the little vehicles you use your feet for. *gets on a bicycle and rides around on it* Wow this is fun!"

"Okay I guess Mr. B will take the time to test the equipment." Chris said watching Mr. B go around on the bike. "Alright, let's go over more of what everyone need to do and know for the challenge. There are three different events you will be participating in. Racing, sword fighting, and animal taming. Three of you from each team will be participating in these events to show off your skills, agility, strength, and intelligence." "Now if Mr. B would finish his little fun...*looks at Mr. B who's still riding the bike*"

"Boy, he sure likes riding that bike." Owen said.

"Yeah, he's getting a real kick out of it." Izzy added in.

"Somebody should probably stop him so he'll focus on the challenge." Noah said.

"I've got it." Duncan said stepping in. He ran after Mr. B trying to get his attention by waving his arms and shouting at him. "Hey B man! Your needed up front to pick who'll be doing the challenge!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, be right there mac." Mr. B said riding over to Chris, Chef and everyone else. "Hey sorry about that doc, got a little carried away. *gets off the bike* So what do you need me for?"

"You need to pick one person from each team to compete in the games." Chris told him.

"Oh yeah sure thing doc." Mr. B said going up to the cast to have a better look at them before choosing. "Hmm Mmhm, Mmhm. Uh huh, uh huh. *nodding his head*" "You've got quite the selection here doc but uh if you really need me to choose three people uh...I'm going to go with uh...the big muscles with the long hair (Alejandro), the other muscular guy with the white hat (DJ), and uh...hmm tough one. I'm going to go with the girl with the Soul Eater T-Shirt. Good Anime by the way but could use some better jokes."

"WHAT?! Your choosing Becky over me?! That's not fair!" Courtney cried out throwing a tantrum. "I was a CIT! I have more skills in the field then this girl has in anything! Why can't I be part of the games?! Why?!"

"Gee...if it means that much to you why not ask to trade places?" Mr. B suggested.

"I don't mind trading Courtney if it means that much to you." Becky said. "I'm sure you can bring our team to victory better than I can."

"Spare me the sappy story. I'll show you that I'm a better team player than you." Courtney said pushing Becky out of the way as she made her way forward. Standing Where Alejandro and DJ were.

"Geez, not too friendly is she?" Mr. B said to the other Platypus players.

"Oh she's just being a poor jealous sport ever since Duncan started dating Becky after Courtney broke up with him last season." Sierra explained to Mr. B.

"Well now that we have our competitors for the challenge, we can begin our first event. Well maybe its more of a combination of the first and second challenge. After all, the gladiators use to fight on the ground and while riding in their chariots around the Coliseum." Chris explained. "Made it all the more fun for the emperor and the audience. Of course the third event sort of fall into the first two events but later. Alright its all three challenges in one but knowing Chris he might throw in something interesting to spice things up. Wait and see, its gonna be good. *wink*

"Okay our competitors have been picked out so its time to start the challenge. You three will be going first followed by another set of three. Mr. B, who should go next after this group?"

"Hmm...*Mr. B walks over to the teens and starts examining them again* How about the big one, (Owen) the cowboy, (Geoff) and uh hmm...and uh I guess the purple hair girl (Sierra)." Mr. B said doing a look over at his selection.

"So be it." "Let the games begin." Chris said clapping his hands.

 _~Gladiator Games~_

These gladiator games are brought to you by Sesame Street, Elmo's World. *giggle* I'm just teasing you guys. Although, thought I throw something out for fun like other writers do in their stories sometimes. But never mind that its time to tell you all what happened during the challenge. One could say things went according to plan. One could say things fell into catastrophe. One could also say both things happened but not at the same time. Allow me to explain.

See the first group, Alejandro, DJ, and Courtney may have gotten a little ahead of themselves. Well Courtney and Alejandro may have gotten ahead of themselves. DJ on the other hand just wanted to get through the challenge in one piece. It didn't help when he was wacked with the Nerf sword by Courtney while Alejandro ran off on one of the skateboards getting a head start. Seeing what just happened, Courtney fed off after him. She took a bike thinking she could gain more speed that way. Turns out the pair were neck-in-neck with each other. Chris decided to send out the lion substitutes on the teens. His animal choice, German Shepherds, trained German Shepherds to be exact. That's right, the police agreed to let Chris borrow their dogs for this challenge. As long as he didn't work them too hard or had the dogs attack the teens.

The dogs began to chase Alejandro and Courtney around the arena while they sped up to get away. Neither of them was expecting that to happen. As for DJ, he was going to sneak away. Until he was spotted by another German Shepherd and chased away. Guess you could say this round went to the dogs. Come the second round it wasn't entirely crazy like as the last. The dogs did get a kick out of nibbling on Owen. He didn't mind, it felt like a tickle to him. He just laughed it off. Sierra decided to go all savage on Geoff and wacked him numerous times with the Nerf Sword. Geoff tired to tell her to stop and chill out but she wasn't having it. Especially with Courtney on her back. She was eager for a win. One way or another, Courtney was going to see to it that Sierra won. Can't get more stressed out then that. Last thing you need is someone constantly on your back, giving you orders. Sort of like a tick that makes himself nestled on ones body to feed on them. Feeding on that sweet nourishment of blood until they get plump and fat. One could say its also a parasite. Sort of what Sierra is dealing with right now with Courtney. Wants to pluck that annoying tick away but can't right now.

Guess you could say its because of Courtney's constant nagging and cling to Sierra is why the Crystal Platypus' lost the challenge. Sierra sort of lost it when Courtney wouldn't stop yelling out orders. The others tried to calm her down. Telling her she needed to settle down and let Sierra do things her way. Course Courtney was going on about her way being the best way to win. Sierra didn't want to hear anymore of this so she ran up and started whacking Courtney with the Nerf Sword. Anything to get her to shut up. Heather stood there laughing while Gwen, Becky, and Cody tried to prey Sierra off of Courtney. This gave Geoff the chance to make his escape to victory. Scoring a win for team Radical Sports.

"Eh congratulations of your victory win mac." Said Mr. B. "I present you with this gold carrot medal." One golden medal shaped like a carrot was placed around Geoff's neck.

"Geoff you did it!" Cried Bridgette as she ran up giving Geoff a hug.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." Geoff said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

The rest of his team ran up congratulating Geoff on a team victory.

"Looks like the Radical Sports are the winners!" "As a reward, the team will be enjoying a five star Italian meal by some of the best chefs here in Italy. Fully paid ahead so order whatever you like and enjoy. Any leftovers will be brought onto the plane for everyone else to have for dinner and or lunch." Chris was explaining. "Now as for everyone else. You can clean up the arena."

That earned a row of complains and groans from everyone not on the Radical Sports.

 _~Sometime Later~_

After a hearty meal and a hard working clean up, everyone was back on the plan awaiting take off. While waiting, Courtney decided to go talk to Alejandro, in private. They met up in the bathroom. There Courtney began explaining her idea of forming an alliance. If the two of them worked together, with their intelligence and strength, they could overthrow the completion and go into the final three.

"So what do you think? Forming an alliance would give us an advantage in the competition against the others. Not to mention I can take down Duncan and his little so-called girlfriend." Courtney was going on about to Alejandro.

"Tempting offer Chica, very tempting. *rubs his chin to think* Hmm...you do make a valid point. We need to separate the strong from the weak and slowly take down each and every one of them. Yes, *evil smirk* yes I believe this could work out to our advantage. Alright, I accept your partnership in our alliance."

The pair shook hands on it. Confirming their alliance.

 **Well now, it seems there's something rotten in the state of Denmark**

 **Let's see how the alliance between Courtney and Alejandro plays out during the duration of the competition**

 **Stay tune for more to come**

 **Don't forget to read and review please**

 **As for the next destination, it'll be a surprise for now. That and I haven't got any idea where they should go just yet but when I do you'll be in for a surprise**

 **Oh and as for Mr. B, we'll see him again; and he'll have a bigger part**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **De Lederhosen's and Chocolate Shuffle**

 **Chapter 6**

 _~Last Time~_

 _The competition was really spicing up while the competitors were in Italy. A dash of pepper, some mixed Italian herbs, and some good ol' love to make the spicy gladiator challenge. Nothing like some friendly games of competitive sports where three teams face off in a heated battle for the gold medal. Surprisingly, Geoff took the win for his team and the losers were left on clean up duty. Another surprise was when Courtney convinced Alejandro to form an alliance with her. Wonder how far those two will go before karma comes at them like a shark to chum. Let's find out during the next chapter of this story._

 _~On the TD Plane/Normal POV~_

Since Italy and Germany were close to each other, Chris decided on everyone taking the train to Frankfurt, Germany. After all there was no need to use the plane when Germany and Italy were practically neighbors. They could have walked to their destination but that would have been too much for everyone and by then most of them (Owen) would pass out from exhaustion. Not that they probably couldn't walk to their destination but that wasn't going to happen. It would take to long and getting directions would be an issue. Assuming most people in this country didn't already speak English. Now where to next, Frankfurt of course. It was time to move on from meatballs and the Opera too lederhosen's and polka music. At least those all seem to add up to German customs. It makes sense though I can't understand the polka music. Its kind of catchy when you hear that huge tuba being blown. Sorry I'm getting off topic, back to the story.

By the time the group arrived in Germany they wanted to either do sight seeing or take a nap. Traveling can tucker one out. They wanted to take this opportunity to check into a hotel and relax. Have a few hours to themselves before going through another challenge. As good of an idea as that sounds, Chris was going to have to decline. The cameras were rolling and the audience waits for no one. That includes long commercial breaks while the cast is taking time to themselves. They would get that chance after. Right now it was time to head to the location of their first challenge. The whole Total Drama gang would be going to what was considered _'The Land of Chocolate'_ here in Germany. By that I mean they were all going to the Schokofabrik Chocolate Factory Berlin, workshop & Souvenirs. What Chris had in mind for today's challenge would involve loads and loads of chocolate. Better get the toothbrushes ready because cavities will be born in the teeth.

Within the hour of their arrival in Germany they had arrived at the chocolate factory. The fresh smell of chocolate was in the air. Building up drool in Owen's mouth and making his stomach growl like a savaged beast. He had that food craving building up in him. If his hunger wasn't met in the next few minutes he'd go on a wild rampage. Eating everything he saw in his path like the beast he was. Someone better get the leash for this dog. Once one stepped into the chocolate factory they were hit with a wave of warm sweet chocolatey aroma. One could not help but get watery in the mouth as the aroma twisted around trapping one in its chocolate scent of heaven. The smell could bring even the strongest person to their knees. That's just what became of Owen. Much like a dog who was craving a treat. Seeing that tail wag when they sit. Giving you the cute look so you'll cave in. Its priceless.

 ** _~Owen's Confession~_**

 ** _"*drooling with happiness at the thought of chocolate. Blocks and blocks of chocolate heaven.*"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

"Okay somebody or would some people hold Owen back while I explain the challenge." Chris began. "You lot are going to be making your own chocolate creations. Sort of like ice sculpting but with the use of giant blocks of chocolate. Any leftovers you have you can eat. Now let me explain how this is going to work." He walks over to a large block of chocolate the length and size of an eight foot bookshelf. You'd have to stand on a ladder with your utensil of choice to carve the chocolate. It wasn't going to be easy. Nobody in the Total Drama cast knew how to carve chocolate but then again those who were selected for such a show hardly knew how. Its all about taking risks, trying something new, and possibly not get scared in the process.

They would be fine, they would all be fine. They'd get special kitchen carving tools for this task. Each team would be assigned a carving set for their chocolate block. The design for the sculpture would be their own. Chris did throw out a few suggestions for such a large chocolate order but he gave them a choice. Same for choosing who did what with what tools, who was in charge, and who would observe from the sidelines. They would have four hours to complete a chocolate sculpture that would be put out on display to promote the companies newest chocolate bars. Whoever wins would receive a special surprise as a reward.

"Its a fun challenge that I'm sure everyone can agree on. Make a chocolate sculpture and you win the chance of having it shown to the public. Each team will need to work together to complete their sculpture(s) within the next four hours. As you can see you'll each have a station with the necessary equipment to mold the chocolate." "If you need any help coming up with an idea there are some suggestions up on the board behind you. *points it out*" "Just get creative and surprise us, good luck, your time starts now."

With the saying of those last words in that sentenced a large clock began to countdown backwards. This was the timer, it had begun. The teams ran to their stations in a fritz to start prepping the chocolate molds.

 _ **~Courtney's Confession~**_

 _ **"Alright so I'm not a huge fan of chocolate. I mean don't get me wrong I love the smell of it but I'm not crazy about the stuff. Its too fattening and full of sugar. I don't need that in my system."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"Okay team, we have four hours to make some kind of chocolate sculpture. We need to each take a side of the chocolate, working the tools into it." Courtney began.

"*scoff* No, what we need is to split the work and do shifts." Heather said. "Since I came up with the idea I'll take lead first. The rest of you start working on that chocolate."

"Uh no we will not. You're not in charge here I am." Courtney was saying getting in Heather's face. "Look I should be in charge. I was a CIT, I know how to lead a group."

"Oh please you couldn't lead the blind." Heather complained.

This arguing wasn't getting the team anywhere. While Courtney and Heather bickered like an old couple, the other teams were already setting to work on their block of chocolate. The teams had a system, a strategy, a plan. They were organized and well prepared for the challenge.

On Team Music Strikers; Alejandro was directing his teammates. He had Izzy sitting on top of Owen while she worked on carving off the sharp curves onto of the chocolate block. Noah was getting a good feel of the chocolate. Visualizing where and how to carve the chocolate out. Duncan and Trent were on opposite sides of the chocolate carving and shredding it. Try to smooth it out so the chocolate doesn't look lumpy.

On Team Radical Sports; it was Harold who was delivering his teammates to victory. (or so he said) He had a picture of what he wanted the chocolate block to look like. He had a picture of his favorite action hero, Iron Man. Now that would be a challenge but Harold had confidence in his teammates. He selected a job for each person; Geoff and Bridgette would take the bottom, Leshawna and Lindsey the middle, DJ and Harold himself would take the top. Using a foot stool to help them reach the top.

Both teams were carving the chocolate leaving Team Crystal Platypus far behind. They had yet to start on their chocolate block and time was ticking down. At the rate things were going between Courtney and Heather, they'd never get any work done. To save themselves the trouble, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, and Becky decided to come up with their own plans. Using Gwen's sketchbook, all four teammates worked on a sketch for the design of their chocolate sculpture. By the time they had finished, Courtney and Heather took a break from their arguing.

"Oh good you two are done. We took the liberty of drawing up some sketches for the chocolate block." Sierra told the pair, handing off the sketches. "Tell me what you think, pick the best one, and we can get to work. Especially since we only have three hours and twenty seven minutes left in the challenge."

"Sierra how do you expect to make this design? We're talking about turning that block of chocolate into...What exactly did you draw?" Courtney said to Sierra as she took a closer look at the picture. "Is this Cody?"

 ** _~Sierra's Confession~_**

 ** _"Okay I'm not sure if anyone has figured this out yet but I kind of have this crush on Cody. *blush* I know he's not perfect but there's something special about him. *loving sigh* Courtney just doesn't understand because she's too uptight. *crosses her arms against her chest*"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

"Yes, I drew Cody, but I drew him in a uniform fighting against a giant chocolate bar." Sierra replied.

"Okay why would Cody be fighting a giant chocolate bar? That's ridiculous not to mention it would never sell as a sculpture to the public." Courtney said dissing Sierra's idea.

"Hey Courtney, how about you get that stick out of your ass and have some fun?" Duncan replied, he had been listening in to the conversation.

"Mind your own business Duncan, nobody asked you." Courtney said.

"He's right you know." Cody said. "Why can't we have a little fun? Its a giant block of chocolate. _Chocolate!_ " "Besides, this is probably a reward challenge for all we know and Chris did tell us to get creative."

"He's right, we're suppose to work together and have fun." Becky said.

"Its only fun if we win. Now focus and get to work on carving that chocolate." Cortney ordered.

"Your not in charge here Courtney so stop being bossy and be more of a team player." Gwen said. "I'm tired of you giving orders and being such a tight ass."

"Thank you! I wasn't the only one." Sierra said.

"Face it Courtney, no one likes a tight ass as a leader." Gwen said.

"You tell it sister!" Geoff cried out. "Fight the power!"

"Look if we want to win you guys need to listen to me." Courtney said pointing to herself.

"Who said we were going to listen to you?" Heather started once again causing a fight between her and Courtney. A fight that was growing so loud, everyone turned over to the Crystal Platypus' station to see the action. The pair were going at each other's throats. Similar to a group of lions when they hunt their pray, going right for the throat. Cody tried jumping in to break the fight but he was pushed aside. He tried again and was punched in the face. It was that cause of effect that set Sierra off.

Seeing Cody get punched in the face set something off inside her. She could feel her anger build up as her blood boiled from the heat. If one looked and listened closely one could see her face turning red. Hear a soft whistling sound that was building up steam causing the whistling to grow until...the beast within was released. Sierra let out a loud shriek, tackled Courtney and Heather to the ground, and pinned them down. Chef soon came up to the team's section to take Courtney and Heather off to the side. If they couldn't work together or with their teammates they weren't going to work at all. They were out of the challenge; however, just because they couldn't participate in the challenge did not mean they were excused from singing.

Ding, ding, ding went the sound bell. It was time for everyone to sing or risk elimination from the game. Let the song commence, now.

 _~Song Time~_

 _(Note: I may include some actual songs in this story. Please know that I do not own any of these songs. All original work goes to the artist(s) who sang and wrote them.)_

 **Owen and Everyone (background singers):** Who _can take a sunrise (who can take a sunrise)_  
 _Sprinkle it with dew (sprinkle it with dew)_  
 _Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two_  
 _The Candy Man (the Candy Man)_  
 _Oh, the Candy Man can (the Candy Man can)_  
 _The Candy Man can_  
 _'Cause he mixes it with love_  
 _And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good)_

 _Who can take a rainbow (who can take a rainbow)_  
 _Wrap it in a sigh (wrap it in a sigh)_  
 _Soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie_  
 _The Candy Man (the Candy Man)_  
 _The Candy Man can (the Candy Man can)_  
 _The Candy Man can_  
 _'Cause he mixes it with love_  
 _And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good)_

 _Now you talk about your childhood wishes_  
 _You can even eat the dishes_

 _Oh, who can take tomorrow (who can take tomorrow)_  
 _Dip it in a dream (dip it in a dream)_  
 _Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream_  
 _The Candy Man (the Candy Man)_  
 _Oh, the Candy Man can (the Candy Man can)_  
 _The Candy Man can_  
 _'Cause he mixes it with love_  
 _And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good)_

 _Talk about your childhood wishes_  
 _You can even eat the dishes_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Who can take tomorrow (who can take tomorrow)_  
 _Dip it in a dream (dip it in a dream)_  
 _Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream_  
 _The Candy Man (the Candy Man)_  
 _The Candy Man can (the Candy Man can)_  
 _The Candy Man can_  
 _'Cause he mixes it with love_  
 _And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good)_

 _Yes, the Candy Man can_  
 _'Cause he mixes it with love_  
 _And makes the_ world _taste good (makes the world taste good)_  
 _A-candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man_  
 _(Makes the world taste good)_  
 _A-candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man_  
 _(Makes the world taste good)_  
 _A-candy Man, a-Candy Man_

 _~Song Time Over~_

"Wow Owen, you were great as the lead voice in that song." Izzy complimented Owen on his performance.

"You really think so?" Owen asked. "And how about you guys? (his teammates) What did you think?"

"Dude you were great." Trent said patting Owen on the back.

"Yeah, that was great work." Duncan said giving Owen a thumbs up.

"I'll admit, even I thought you did a good job." Noah said.

"I too must admit your singing was moi bein amigo." Alejandro said. "I could _never_ match your singing potential or greatness. Your voice songs like the beautiful swallow as it sings to attract a mate during the Spring."

"*chuckling* Aw shucks Al, that's sweet of you to say." Owen said blushing a little. He was become a bashful little boy.

 _ **~Alejandro's Confession~**_

 _ **"I want to gain the trust of as many people as I can during the competition. I already have an alliance with Courtney, I'm sweet talking Lindsey on the side to help me out with a few favors, and Owen is easy enough to persuade with the right kind of compliments. Its a start but I plan to expand my horizons and opportunities to win this game in good time."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Who doesn't love a good candy song while working with candy? Makes the time go by a little faster. Which is what happened. The clock now read two hours forty seven minutes and fifty five seconds left in the challenge. Everyone had to pick up the pace if they wanted to finish on time. The pace was picked up in all three stations. Now that Courtney and Heather were sitting on the sidelines, the rest of the team were going to do things their own way. Picking up different tools, Gwen, Becky, Cody, and Sierra got to work on the chocolate block.

~ _Two Hours forty seven minutes and fifty five seconds later~_

"...And that's time everyone! Stop what you're doing!" Chris cried out.

All tools were dropped, hands up, backing away from the chocolate. No more work could be done on the chocolate block. Even if someone wanted to put a last touch or fix a mistake they couldn't. If they did that would likely lead to an immediate disqualification from the challenge. No one dared to do anything with the chocolate until after the judging. Speaking of which, the judging was about to begin. Everyone stood next to their chocolate sculptures as Chris, Chef, and two guest judges came up in front of everyone.

"Alright everyone, you had four hours to sculpt a giant block of chocolate for the company to help sell their newest chocolate candy bars. Now its time to see which team's sculpture will be put out on display for the public." Chris explained. "On my right you'll see our judges who'll be helping me decide the winner." "We've got Chef."

"Eh yeah hi whatever." Chef said clearly bored and not interested in this.

"One of our special guest judges, the host of Sweet Genius, monsieur Ron Ben-Israel."

"Hello everyone."

 ** _~Owen's Confession~_**

 ** _"Ron Ben-Israel? THE Ron Ben-Israel?! The man who's considered a sweet genius is here. HERE! Standing right in front of me! *repeatedly saying oh my god*"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

 ** _~Harold's Confession~_**

 ** _"I can't believe Chris actually convinced Ron Ben-Israel to be a judge for the challenge today. I mean the man's best know for his science and sweet sugar creations. How in the world did Chris get him to be on this show?"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

 ** _~Noah's Confession~_**

 ** _"I'll bet you this guy's an actor playing Ron Ben Israel. I mean seriously, why would a famous renowned guy like him be on a show like this?_** "

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

"And last but not least, our last judge for the challenge. May I present to you, mister Simpson." (Don't ask me why I choose Homer Simpson. I've been recently watching episodes of The Simpsons. Just figured he'd make a good judge who got involved with chocolate.)

"Greetings fellow teens on television." Homer said. "I want to thank all of you for allowing me this opportunity to judge then eat your chocolate."

"Uh actually mister Simpson you don't get to eat the chocolate." Chris said.

"What?! Nnnnnnooooo! *falls on his knees*" Homer cried out.

 ** _~Heather's Confession~_**

 ** _"Who is this guy? Some idiot they found raiding the garbage?"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

 ** _~Homer's Confession~_**

 ** _"*looking around* Uh...*rubs his neck* Um...so...where's the camera and what am I suppose to do again?"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

"Let's begin the judging with Team Radical Sport's." Chris said walking with the three gentlemen up to Music Strikers chocolate sculpture.

"Gentlemen, may I present to you our teams sculpture. *pulls off the blanket covering the sculpture to reveal...*" Alejandro said.

Underneath the blanket the sculpture revealed to be a model of Germany's famous clock tower. The team did a replica of the famous Rathaus-Glockenspiel. A famous clock that attracted attention from the village folk and tourists. The judges took a good hard look at the tower before giving their opinion on it to the team.

"Your chocolate is well carved. You all put much work into this smoothing out the edges and carving out the details to create this clock tower. Though I do notice some minor mistakes on the roof. That obviously gave you the most trouble." Ron Ben Israel said.

"We misplaced the tool to form, give the roof its shape. We had to result to using spoons instead." Trent said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dudes I like your creative thinking but this would have looked better if you could have made those little robotic figures that come out every hour." Chris said.

"We're not sculpting experts. There was no way we were doing that." Noah said. "Besides, carving out the details was difficult enough. Especially with how much chocolate we had to work through."

 _ **~Noah's Confession~**_

 _ **"It was similar too trying to dig through a mountain of heavy snow, impossible."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Moving on to Radical Sport's, they looked eager to show off their sculpture.

"Gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you our chocolate masterpiece." Harold presented removing the sheet. Their chocolate sculpture was Leshawna and Harold on top of a mountain with a goat. "I thought I'd capture the beautiful mountain side with myself and Leshawna on it."

Homer stared at the chocolate in deep thought.

"I love how you captured you and your sweetheart in chocolate. You obviously put a lot of thought and time into this." Ron Ben Israel said. "Though while I admire your display of affection I wonder how you were able to come up with the idea and how you were able to make the sculptures so life like."

"Anything is possible with the power of love." Harold replied.

"And some kitchen utensils." Geoff added in.

"It wasn't easy but we did it. Four hours of hard work worth it." Bridgette said.

"I can see that, you should be proud of yourselves." Ron Ben Israel said nodding in agreeance.

"Well I'm not usually a sucker for romance but hey, you kids did good." Chef said with a shrug. "Simpson what do you think? Simpson? Simpson?"

Homer was still staring at the sculpture. "Wow...when I look at this sculpture I see myself and my wife, Marge." He said never taking his eyes off of the sculpture.

While he stared at the sculpture the other three judges moved on to the Crystal Platypus' sculpture. They were the last team to be judged but they were also struggling the most with this challenge.

"I gotta say, I wasn't sure you guys would finish on time." Chris began. "There was quite the commotion earlier at the beginning between Courtney and Heather. *looks at the girl's* You two were going at it like a pair of rabid raccoons. Wasn't sure whether to have Chef use a tranquilizer gun or throw you both in cages."

"Well maybe if a certain _someone_ listened to me we wouldn't have been pulled aside." Courtney said giving a quick cold glare at Heather.

"Don't be a wise ass. _You_ wouldn't listen to me." Heather said.

Before the two could go at each others throats Chef pulled them back. Holding them by their shirt collars above the floor. He was clearly unamused and annoyed with the two of them. Just wanted them to shut up. The sooner a winner was picked the better.

"Uh let's just move ahead and reveal our sculpture." Becky said removing the sheet. "The four of us all had different ideas so we picked the best of our drawings. We present to you this statue of the fictional hero, Captain America. *nervous smile*"

It wasn't exactly the best sculpture with some flaws. Didn't look much like the Captain. In fact it looked like a broken down mannequin with a blank face. It was an unfortunate failed attempt. Sure they tried and at least they completed the challenge but it was obvious to say the Platypus' were not going to win first class.

"Well I'll be honest with you guys. This isn't the best nor the worst thing I've ever seen. Its just uh...sort of..in between what looks like a uh...*rubs his neck* *sigh* Okay let's face it this isn't going to win you the challenge, sorry." Chris explained.

"Yeah...we know but we didn't want to present you with nothing." Becky said. "It wasn't easy since we're not professional sculptures and none of us have ever worked with chocolate this big."

"True...*nodding his head* Well let's just go ahead and pick a winner." Chris said. He gathered the judges, talked quietly amongst themselves, then turned back around facing the teams to announce the winner. "And the winner of today's challenge is...Team Radical Sports."

The team cheered with joy. Their chocolate sculpture was the best, winning them the challenge. Chris told them they not only won the challenge but a reward of a years supply of homemade chocolate for each team member. The disappointed Owen who was on his knees crying out in disappointment.

Homer walked over to join Owen. He was just as disappointed as he was.

 ** _~Owen's Confession~_**

 ** _"All that chocolate gone to waste for nothing. *cries out* Oh we were so close to winning all that rich creamy and elegant chocolate goodness. *holds the word why*"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

"Congrats to the Radical Sports and congrats to the Musical Strikers for coming in second place. *earns some cheers from that team* Unfortunately for the Crystal Platypus' you guys lost; however, since this was an award challenge no one is going home today." Chris was telling the teams. "You didn't have your A game on today. Better try getting things in order with your teammates if you want to save yourself from another lose. The next challenge may cause you an elimination."

 _ **~Becky's Confession~**_

 _ **"Yikes, the next challenge could cause us an elimination if we don't get our act together. Courtney and Heather's constant arguing and fighting over who's in charge is going to ruin our chances for first class. Those two need to shape up, get their act together, and work with the rest of us. We're a team."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"Well let's give a big round of applause for our guest judges Ron Ben-Israel and Homer Simpson." Chris said clapping soon joined by everyone else.

"Thank you, I appreciated this opportunity." Ron Ben-Israel said giving a small bow.

"This has been a glorious day! Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm off to eat the chocolate statues of the losing teams." Homer said running off to the chocolate statues. This sure brightened his mood.

Chris smiles as he turns to the camera. "Well today sure brought out a whole lot of things. Teamwork, argument, and astonishment. Will Heather and Courtney get their act together? Will Harold's creativity for sculpting out of chocolate continue? Tune in to the next episode of Total. Drama. World Tour!"

 **End of the chapter**

 **Sorry it took so long but its done**

 **Hopefully this was worth the wait and you guys enjoy the chapter**

 **Comment and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**the circus, A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Oddballs Unite**

 **Chapter 7**

 _~Last Time~_

 _Come with me to a world of pure imagination. A place where all your dreams come true. No, its not Disneyland. Its a place where all the chocolate you can eat awaits. Germany is a country famous for culture, polka, beer, and chocolate. The teams had to do a sculpting challenge involving large blocks of chocolate. Most of the teams did great working together while others more or less could have done a better job. Certain members whose names won't be released could have done a better job working with their teammates. The challenge was complete but some chocolate sculptures more-or-less could have been better. In the end everyone was safe, for now. We'll see how things work out during the next challenge right here on Total Drama World Tour._

 _~Now on with the Story~_

 _~On the Plane high in the skies during the early afternoon-Normal POV~_

The skies were the limit as the Total Drama plane fly high over the skies. Skies the limit when its nothing but smooth sailing, clear skies, and not a care in the world. No worries, no problems, everything was going as planned. It doesn't get much better then this. Which is why Chef had the plane on auto-pilot so he could kick back, relax, and maybe catch some sleep. He was a busy man who deserved some quality 'Me' time for a while before Chris came back from his room. Leaning back in his chair, Chef kicked his feet up on the control platform, lowered his hat over his eyes, and drifted to sleep. Some peace and quiet would do him good from behind around all those teenagers most of the day. Listening to their constant chattering and complaining. It was giving him a major headache. Speaking of teenagers and headaches...

The Musical Strikers were victorious last challenge and were still celebrating in First Class since last night. They had music playing, sods cans were piled up to form a pyramid in the left hand corner, candy wrappers covered the floor, crumbs were on the seats and floor, and chocolate, loads of chocolate. I'm talking about the reward the team got from Chris after winning the chocolate sculpture challenge. A lifetime supply of chocolate. All you can eat until you can't eat anymore. The Musical Strikers struck gold. Gold that was dissolving into nothingness. Perhaps dust is a better definition for it. Most of the chocolate was eaten by the Musical Strikers all through the night. Now because of that everyone was passed out in different parts of the area with stuffed bellies that were aching and hurting. They couldn't move once they sat down. Fattened up like pigs from all the food they ate. Had to wait until they digested which took all night until they came too.

The first was Owen. He slowly opened his eyes, groaned in pain, rubbing his stomach. He could still feel an upset stomach after last night. Made sense since he ate the most chocolate compared to the others. He couldn't help himself. German chocolate tasted better than regular chocolate back home. He figured it must have been the chocolate itself and the sugar put into it. Hence why now his teeth were in pain when he groaned. That wasn't a good sign. If he got a tooth ache he wouldn't be able to eat all his favorite foods. That was his worst nightmare. Apart from flying but he was getting better with being on a plane. He wasn't as scared as he has been in the past but he was still a little shaken now and again. Right now all he could focus on was his toothache and upset stomach. He groaned louder which woke up Noah and Trent.

"Ugh...do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep." Noah complained rubbing his head. "If you still have a stomachache take it in the bathroom."

Owen could only groan and rub his jaw.

"Ooooh...guys, I don't feel so good. My teeth are in pain." Owen said.

"Toothache huh? Let me have a look." Trent said, getting up off the floor. He went up to Owen taking a good long look in his mouth. "Hmm...yep, I hate to say this Owen but I think you've got to see a dentist."

"Awww but I hate the dentist." Owen complained. "They're always poking around in your mouth and using your tools to scrape and drill into your teeth. I don't want to go through with that."

"Yeah but if you don't get this taken care of it could get worse. You need to see someone to get that tooth fixed." Trent said trying to get Owen to understand.

I hate to interrupt but where are we going to find a dentist? We're roughly 42,000 feet from the ground. Where we're going finding a dentist might not be possible." Noah explained.

"We can go to Chris. We'll tell him Owen's problem, see if he can find someone to see Owen and fix him up." Trent replied. "I'll go talk to Chris right now."

"Aww...why the dentist, why?" Owen whined.

Soon Trent was gone and Noah was left with a complaining Owen over his toothache. The other remaining team members woke up moments upon hearing Owen's painful groaning. All attention was on Owen and trying to help him. Everyone tried to do something to keep Owen distracted. Alejandro started talking about his childhood. He thought this would help take Owen's mind off his pain. It worked for a while but the pain got to Owen again. Izzy tried to dance as a distraction but Owen's pain continued to annoy him. Duncan suggested Owen try to think about the thing he loves the most, food. It was actually working for a minute until the thought of eating made his tooth start to hurt, again. Noah was the last one, he tried to keep Owen's mind off his pain with some math equations. All that did was put Owen to sleep in seconds. Apparently Noah's talk on math equations was so boring it knocked Owen out and he stopped complaining about his toothache. When Trent arrived with Chris they were surprised to see Owen sound asleep, on the floor. Belly up in the air. His right leg was doing that motion dogs do when they sleep. Chris laughed to himself when he saw this.

In his own way Owen looked adorable. On the other hand, he looked hilarious. He slept similar to a dog. As if he were part dog himself. Suppose Owen sleeping was for the best. Least now he wouldn't put up a fight or whine over going to the dentist. As long as he stayed asleep during the rest of the flight to the arrival at the dentist office. If Owen did wake up Noah could put him back to sleep. It was what he did best though Noah thought of that as an insult. On the other hand why should he care? At least he could make himself useful and get some quiet for a while. That's all Noah wanted, now he got it. By the time the plane landed and everyone got off, Owen was taken by the casting crew to the nearest dentist office.

Chris informed everyone that Owen would be alright and return once he got his tooth taken care of. In the meantime today's challenge would carry on. The plane had made a long distance travel from Germany to the States. Yes I said it, the plane was in America. Specifically in New York. The home where dreams are made. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. That's what New York was about, dreams.

"Well kiddies what do you think? New York, the city of dreams. This is where you can make it big or just try somewhere else less difficult and exhausting. *shrugs*" "The point is in New York anyone can be a star or make a complete fool of themselves. Today's challenge is going to be just that." Chris was explaining to everyone.

"What your going to have us make one of those stupid YouTube videos that makes us look like fools?" Heather asked.

"Well yes and no, there's more to it." Chris replied. "See each team is going to be running a race and doing ridiculous stuff for the camera."

"So we are going to make fools of ourselves, figures." Heather said clearly annoyed with this idea.

"Since when does this show _not_ make fools of us?" Courtney said.

"Hey you two calm down. Maybe it won't be so bad? We could end up doing some simple stuff like making each other laugh or juggling or doing a funny dance." DJ was explaining the possibilities of what could happen for this challenge.

"Shut up DJ, no one asked you!" Heather and Courtney shouted at the same time.

Poor DJ went silent after that. He was just trying to help, and he gets yelled at for it. Was it wrong to be helpful? Keep the peace between everyone?

 _ **~DJ's Confession~**_

 _ **"I just want everyone to get along. No fighting, no cursing, no violence, and no one's feeling getting hurt. Is that too much to ask? My mama raised me and my brothers to be gentlemen. If Courtney and Heather can't accept that then I'm sorry but I don't want anything to do with them. *crosses his arms*"**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"Well DJ your not mistaken about the laughter; however, you won't be making each other laugh but the viewers at home. During this race you'll all have to use the objects left out " A large wheeled board with a map on it was pushed out for everyone to see. "Allow me to explain. All three teams will start here, go to Central Park, head for Time Square, then the finish line will be on Ellis Island." Chris explained.

"Wait how are we suppose to get to Ellis Island? You need to take a boat to get there!" Heather cried out.

"Relax, I have it taken care of." Chris said. "There are boats for each team waiting at dock when you go to Ellis Island. Oh and a truck full of surprises will be waiting for you on your boats. Won't give away what's in the trunk less I ruin the surprise."

"Oh I hope its shoes." Lindsey said in hope as she imagined a trunk full of shoes of her choosing.

"Wait and see Lindsey. Now each team be given a map of the route they have to follow. Follow the route and you'll be just fine." Chris explained.

Chef handed out maps to one person on each team.

"Now remember to stay together and stay on the path. New York's a stupendous and tremendous place where anyone can get lost. There will be crew members at each spot to keep track where everyone's at in the race. So again, stick to the path on the map, use the objects laid out, oh, and don't forget the laughs. Now everyone on your marks...*holding up a bugle horn.

Everyone takes racing position as Chris says 'get set...and...'. The horn goes off. Everyone takes off at the same time. The heat was on for this challenge. Let's just see how long it lasts before the flames are extinguished. The teams attention was brought to bicycles built for five. That's right, I'm talking one of those bikes built for competition(s). Each team would ride their bikes down to Central Park. From there they would ditch the bikes and travel in a new style of transportation to Time Square. But before we get too far let's do a recall. Chris did say this challenge had a barrel of laughs added in.

Each team got on their bicycles, pedaling down the paved path to the park. Since the pathway was a one way lane, the teams crashed into each other when trying to get in the lead. Everyone was either spread out on the grass or on top of one another. The bicycles were on the sides stuck to each other.

"Great, just great!" Began Courtney who was underneath Sierra. "Look at this mess! This is a disaster, we'll never win if we don't get ourselves together. And Sierra, get off of me!"

Sierra quickly removed herself off Courtney who stood up brushing herself off. Everyone else took their time to get back on their feet. Rubbing sore areas, dusting themselves off, taking the time to catch their breathe.

"Ouch, okay even I saw this coming. How could no on else see that? It was a small and narrow path that could only allow one bike down it at a time. Seriously people, do the math." Noah was going on about.

"Noah how about shutting the fuck up?!" Heather shouted, she was in no mood to hear Noah's rambling.

"How about you keep your thoughts to yourself?!" Leshawna piped in telling Heather off. The two gave each other death glares, growling in rage.

A fight would have broken out had DJ and Bridgette not held Leshawna back and Sierra and Cody holding Heather back. The four held the angry girls back for a while until they calmed down. After that little show everyone fixed the bicycles back up.

"Bikes don't look damaged. I think we can still ride them to the park." Geoff said after examining the bicycles.

Lindsey came over to have a look herself.

"The brake cable's been cut off on the Platypus' bike." She pointed out.

Geoff took another look and sure enough the brake cable was cut off.

"Aw man she's right. Can't use this bike bros, its busted." He said.

"Great, just great." Heather went off. "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"Guess we can do it old school and walk while pushing the bike?" Gwen suggested. "Chris didn't say anything about walking the bikes."

"Oh no, no way. Walking to Central Park will take forever. I am not walking in these shoes. There's no way I'm walking." Heather denied.

~ _10 Minutes Later~_

Two teams were riding their bicycles to Central park. Making good timing to their first point. As for the third team, it could be better. They were pushing the bicycle by foot down the path. Running as fast as they could to get to the point before the other teams could.

"Faster people, faster! We are not losing this challenge!" Courtney cried out from the front.

"We're going as fast as we can Courtney! *panting* This is a lot of work!" Becky cried out.

"Tough luck! You'd be doing the same thing if you were pedaling on the bike! Now keep running!" Courtney told her.

"We got that, now shut up and focus! We all want to win this challenge so just focus on leading us where we need to go while we run!" Heather cried to Courtney.

"I know that dummy! Now focus!" Courtney cried out in reply.

 _ **~Becky's Confession~**_

 _ **"I get that winning first class would be nice. I get that running is good exercise. What I don't get is why Courtney has to be such a loud boss. She's worse than my sister who's always bossy to me. Course Heather's no one new when it comes to bossing people. The two of them are big mouth bossy boots who won't shut up."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

The Platypus' continued to run like a group of horses through an open field. Too catch up with the other teams, they had to pick up the pace. Less they fall behind. Courtney wasn't going to have that, nor was Heather. Losing wasn't an option for neither of them. If they continued to push the rest of the team the way they were going someone was going to get hurt. Cramp to the leg, tripping while running, tripping followed by scrap to one of their body parts, or perhaps break a bone. One never knows but any of those possibilities could happen.

Didn't matter to Heather or Courtney so long as they caught up with the other teams. Unfortunately; Cody and Becky were growing fatigued from the non-stop running. They asked for a break but Courtney wasn't having that. She told them to suck it up. Sierra could see how tired the pair were growing. She decided to take action before things got worse. She told everyone to get on the bicycle seats and hold onto the handle bars. Things were about to heat up. Within seconds, Sierra took off like a speeding bullet down the walkway path. Pushing her teammates to the first point. Surprisingly, Sierra's quick speed got them to the first point but they didn't come in first place. They got second place behind the Music Strikers.

Before Courtney could blow a fuse, her teammates pushed her forward to the next item up for grabs. The teams rides to Time Square would be on either skateboards or rollerblades. Good way to get more exercise on wheels. Assuming the Platypus' had any energy left. Unless Sierra would be willing to push her teammates again to Time Square. Least for everyone else, riding a skateboard or using the rollerblades was an easy breeze. Geoff, Bridgette, and Alejandro rode on the skateboards like it was nothing, especially for Alejandro.

 ** _~Alejandro's Confession~_**

 ** _"I've won a gold medal at the South America State Olympics. Riding through New York would be a stitch."_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

Everyone else took the rollerblades. No one else was skillful with using a skateboard nor well balanced on one. Its not for everyone, skateboards can be complicated to use. No matter, it was off to the second point. As the teams rode off, Duncan moved close to Becky. He wanted to take the time to talk to her.

"Hey Smiley, how are you doing so far?" He asked her.

"Pretty good, you wouldn't believe how fast Sierra can push a broken bicycle with five people on board." She told him. "That girl's a machine."

"I'll believe that when I see it, but I suppose I'll take your word for it." Duncan said. "Anyway you think Chris has something sneaky up his sleeve?"

"Probably but who knows when or where it'll happen. I just hope its nothing like what happened back there with the bicycles." Becky replied.

Just then, Izzy zoomed by on a pair of rollerblades that were on her hands. When it comes to doing wild stuff, Izzy's your girl. She lives in the moment. Why settle for doing the average? Izzy's all about cruising in style and going to the extreme.

"Whoa, there's something you don't see everyday." Duncan said.

"Yeah, Izzy's got spunk. Wonder how long she'll be able to stay skating on her hands." Becky wondered a loud.

"Wait and see." Duncan said. "So I've noticed Courtney's been steamed up during this challenge. Still a bitch about wanting to win?"

"Ugh you have no idea. I don't mean to sound rude but between her and Heather, I'd rather have Heather boss us around. Least we can ignore her unlike Courtney. The sooner we get to Ellis Island the better." Becky explained.

"Good luck with that. I'll see you there." Duncan gave Becky a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling away. Leaving Becky with a slight blush and a soft smile on her face.

All three teams were on their way to where the boat to the island was. Following the markers left out so no one could get lost. Arrows were put out in the open for the teams to follow. Along the way there were random items up for grabs by each arrow. Would you believe that a stack of cream pies were next to the arrow signs, hilarious right? Chris said he wanted to capture some laughs. Cream pies were the classic laughing matter in any given situation. Time to see how far a couple of pies can go with three groups of rambunctious teenagers.

One-by-one, some, but not all of the teens grabbed a pie. Seeing that pie in their hand. Seeing their competitors rolling by. Feeling the urge to throw or toss one of those pies at one of their competitors. Can one say pandemonium? Think of the circus, clowns are always making the audience laugh with their stand-up routines. One of the items they use in their acts are pies. Then there's Mario Kart, where the drivers are knocked out or sent spinning by whatever's thrown on the road. Combine the two together and we've got a rollerblade race with pies as the items in play.

Picture this, those who had pies in their hands used them to their advantage. Pies were flying in the air. Left, right, up, and splat. Pies were all over cars, the street, windows, some hit pedestrians on the street. If you think about it its probably not enough but everyone who was anyone wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. Yes, a couple pies hit the other teams. Not many but then again there were more pies up for grab. Until the song chime came up. Chris may be waiting on Ellis Island, but he wasn't going to allow a song to be skipped during this challenge. He had one of the interns roll on by on bike with a jukebox in the basket. On record with a message from Chris saying everyone was due for a song.

(A heads up, I went on the website and put together this song just by typing in the required words. Hope you guys like it. Its not much but its something. I did add in a few things.)

 **Izzy:** _Hey! Oh yeah! Where can you find pleasure?_  
 _Search the world for treasure?_  
 _Where can you Visit the Statue of Liberty?_  
 _Make your dreams all come true?_  
 _Where can you Get a Hot Dog on the streets?_

 **Everyone:** In _New York!_  
 **Izzy:** Yes, _you can Visit the Statue of Liberty!_  
 **Everyone:** In _New York!_  
 **Izzy:** Yes, _you can Get a Hot Dog!_  
 **Everyone:** In _New York!_  
 **Becky:** Come _on now Sailor Moon, make a stand._  
 **Everyone:** _In New York!_

 **Becky:** Sailor _Moon, Visit the Statue of Liberty._  
 _I said, Sailor Moon, Get a Hot Dog on the street._

 **Everyone:** It's _Jolly to Run in New York._  
 _It's Jolly to Run in New York._

 **Owen:** They _have a boat ride,_  
 _You can Visit the Statue of Liberty._

 **Everyone:** It's _Jolly to Run in New York._  
 _It's Jolly to Run in New York._

 **Cody:** They _have Taxi's,_  
 _You can Get a Hot Dog on the street._

 **Becky:** Sailor _Moon, are you listening to me?_  
 _I said, Sailor Moon, what do you want to be?_  
 _I said, Sailor Moon, you can make real your dreams._  
 _But you got to know this one thing:_

 _You're the one and only Sailor Moon._

 _And..._

 **Everyone:** It's _Jolly to Run in New York._  
 _It's Jolly to Run in New York._

 _~End~_

By the time the song was over all three teams made it to the dock where the boat to Ellis Island was waiting. All three teams would have to ride the boat to the island. Course that would be the normal way to go but then there's the more thrilling way to approach this third part. Why take an old boat when one could take jet ski's. Two people to a jet ski. Race to the island. First team to cross the finish line would win. Last team to cross would be eliminating someone to go home.

Quickly everyone hurried to the jet ski's, partnered up, put on the life jackets, started the engines, and took off. Now think of this as a James Bond moment with that catchy spy music in the background. A chase moment to the finish line. Speeding past other skiers on the jet ski's. Now I won't say there weren't any surprises waiting for them on the water. There might have been a few but who knows for sure? One could say there were some floaties floating around along the course. Each one had something on them, nothing heavy unless one wanted the floaties to sink. On them was what looked like a small handmade bomb. Nothing serious or lift threatening. Just once the countdown reached zero, whipped cream would explode and splatter.

Just picture this, the countdown's going backwards, the timer reaches zero, a beep is set off and then there's the explosion. A explosion of whipped cream that spreads twenty feet. Takes those who ride past or come up to it by surprise. Splat! The cream hits the boat passers on their left side. Get's the cream in their eyes a bit. Caused a couple crashes into other jet ski's. Nothing serious, think bumper cars. That's how these jet ski's were designed.

Due to the whipped cream explosions and jet ski crashes. Sending the teens in the water, there were only four jet ski's still in the race. Two of them were the Platypus', one was the Music Strikers and the last one was from the Radical Sports. They were neck-and-neck. Racing to the finish line to avoid elimination.

Alejandro and Duncan were right behind Sierra and Cody. Geoff and DJ were trying to catch up to Alejandro and Duncan, but Courtney wasn't letting that happen. She and Becky were blocking the boys from the front. Courtney wasn't going to have anyone get past her. She was even trying to speed up to get past the Music Strikers and her own teammates.

"Courtney slow down! We're going to fast! We'll hit someone if you don't slow down!" Becky cried out trying to warn Courtney of her speeding. Unfortunately; Courtney refused to listen and sped up through the water ahead of the boys, next to Alejandro and Duncan.

 _ **~Becky's Confession~**_

 _ **"If I die or end up in traction because of Courtney's speeding, please let her be held responsible and have her pay my family and the medical bills. What? I have my rights."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Courtney was overcome with the need to win. That's all that was on her mind. She had to win this challenge. Unless she wanted to be known as a loser and end up going home. However; there was her alliance with Alejandro, if she appeared desperate enough, he may allow her to go ahead of him. But if he slowed down, Duncan would be suspicious. This wasn't the place or time. They would have to play it by ear and race each other to the finish line. The two locked eyes with one another. Giving a simple nod then speeding faster through the water.

Either one of them could have made it past the finish line. Had they not overused the gas, burning out the engine, causing the jet ski's to slow down and come to a complete stop. And only ten feet from the finish line. This made Courtney blow a fuse. She was about to jump off the jet ski and swim for it had Becky not stopped her.

"Courtney no! *holding her by the arms* Not when DJ and Geoff are coming. We need to wait until someone comes and picks us up." She told Courtney.

"I'm with Smiley, even if we swim for it we'll never beat the others." Duncan said.

"I'm afraid Duncan's right Courtney. We can't take the risk. If you or Becky got hurt I'd never forgive myself." Alejandro said placing a hand on his heart.

Duncan gave Alejandro a look that said watch what you say or face my fist.

In the end, Sierra and Cody were passed by DJ and Geoff. Who surprisingly at the last minute, pulled out all the speed in the jet ski through the water, past Sierra and Cody and across the finish line. The Radical Sports won the challenge and a trip to first class.

As soon as the rest of the teens were picked up from out of the water and/or their jet ski's and brought to shore, Chris had a few words to say.

"Teams, you had quite a number of unexpected surprises thrown your way. Bicycle's crashing into one another, pies flying around New York and whipped cream blew up beside you. Which resulted in jet ski's crashing into each other and everyone goes flying into the water. Got to say, these were some great laughs for the camera." Chris explained, laughing a little.

"Congrats to the Radical Strikers for surpassing the Crystal Platypus' and Music Strikers. That was a great finish. As for the Platypus' and Strikers, one of you will be sending someone home." "Not sure who should get the boot from which team. Chef, your call, who's the loser this challenge?"

"Hmm well if I had to choose I'd say the Platypus' lose this challenge, again." Chef simply put it without a second thought.

 _~Elimination Time~_

Back on the plane, the Platypus' were sitting on the bleachers waiting on the results of the votes. Chris had just tallied the votes and was ready to say who was getting the boot.

"Okay, after reading and adding up the votes on the passports you stamped. I'm just going to say it. Courtney, you're out of here." Chris said.

"WHAT?! Your kicking me out of the competition, now?!" She cried out in disbelief. "You can't do this to me! I can't leave now! I still have so much potential to offer in this game! This has to be a mistake!"

"There's no mistake, you got four votes, Heather got two." Chris said holding up the passport votes in each hand.

"No, no, no, no! I don't deserve this! *looks at her teammate with rage* Who did it?! Who voted for me?!" Courtney wanted answers but she wasn't going to get them. Chef and a few crew members grabbed and dragged Courtney off the plane. "You haven't heard the last of me! *shaking a fist* I'll be back! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! I'll get back on the show and I'll take you all down! I. Will. Be. Victorious!"

*Chris then turns to the camera.*

"What do you think? Will Courtney's threats become a reality and she'll return? Will her attitude change during her absence? Can the Crystal Platypus' win the next challenge now that one annoying teen's gone?"

"And what does that mean?" Heather said giving a dirty look at Chris who ignored her.

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. World Tour."

 **Done at last~!**

 **Hope everyone reading this leaves a comment**

 **The next chapter will have a nice little surprise. Won't reveal anything, you'll all have to wait and see.**

 **Thank you for your patience**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Total Drama Story**

 **Total Drama World Tour and I**

 **Don't Yeti About It**

 **Chapter 8**

 _~Last Time~_

 _You want to be a part of it, New York, New York~! What better place to go to gat some serious laughs on film? The teams engaged in various sports races around the city. Bikes crashed, pies were thrown, jet skies got blown away, and the teams trust in one another was put on the line, especially for the Crystal Platypus'. Courtney and Heather have been at their teammates throats since the formation of the teams back in Egypt. Both won't shut up about who makes the better team leader; nor will either of them quit being major bitches to the other competitors. In the end, Courtney got what was coming to her. Being tossed out of the plane like chum in a bucket. (get it? Its a funny, its a joke.) Now that Courtney's out of the picture will it get better or worse for the Platypus'? Let's find out, shall we?_

 _~On the Plane-Becky's POV~_

 ** _~Becky's Confession~_**

 ** _"Courtney's gone but Heather's still around. My hope is she'll be taking the next flight out of here during the next challenge. Unless Chris has another reward challenge in mind. Don't know how many reward challenges a guy can hand out during this season. Its nice to get a reward every now and again but everyone here has got one thing on their mind, the million dollars. We all want to win but only one of us can. I'm just glad I'm still here taking part in the show. I'd like to go to the final three this season but as long as Heather doesn't win then I don't care who wins."_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

After giving her confession, Becky left the bathroom to return to her team. Along the way I accidentally bumped into someone. I didn't know who it was until I had stepped back to look up. It was Alejandro. Didn't expect to bump into him. Course I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I apologized for accidentally bumping into him but he shook it off saying it was alright and his fault.

"Please, it was my fault for not looking where I was going." He started to say. "Had I paid attention I would have seen a young lady with such beauty as yourself coming."

 _"Did he just say I have beauty? Is he trying to flirt with me?"_ My inner thoughts were trying to figure out what Alejandro just said. If he was trying to flirt with me there was going to be Hell to pay. By that I mean Duncan was going to teach Alejandro what happens when you flirt with his woman. Of course I could be over thinking. Maybe Alejandro's trying to be nice? I shouldn't judge him so quickly. I should try to befriend him before judging him.

"Well I'm still sorry for bumping into you. Let's just agree that we're both at fault and move on." I told him which he agreed.

"Were you just using the confession?" He asked me and I said yes. "What a coincidence I was just on my way there; but you know, I'm glad I caught you. There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh and what's that?" I asked him.

"Well you see I'm looking to form an alliance and you seem like the perfect candidate." He said.

"Wait you want to form an alliance, with me?" I asked. "Why me, why not someone else?"

"You're the perfect candidate, I say you on television last season and I find your skills impressive." He replied. "With your skills and my brilliance, we can make it to the final three."

"I don't know, that sounds a little similar to Heather's plan during the first season of the show. She convinced Beth and Lindsey to join her in an alliance to the final three and I'm sure you know what happened. If you saw the first season." I was telling him. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of forming an alliance with Alejandro. Not just because Duncan would be upset but because I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

"I can understand your discomfort but rest assure I'm nothing like Heather." He said giving me a charming smile.

 _ **~Alejandro's Confession~**_

 _ **"I'm nothing like Heather. I'm way better than Heather. I've got a plan that involves breaking teams up, shaking people's trust and winning the million dollars. I've been plotting since I first came on this show. Within the hour everyone will see what I'm capable of."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

"Perhaps if you could give me a chance you'll see that we can accomplish more than you think."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm going to have to decline your offer, sorry." That was all before I quickly walked around and left him. Had to get out of there before things got weird. I made my way into the mess area where a couple of my friends from the other teams were hanging. I took notice of Lindsey who was looking depressed. Being a good person I walked up and sat down next to her. "Hey Lindsey what's wrong?"

"*deep sigh* Oh hey Benny." She began with saying my name incorrectly but I didn't correct her. "I guess I'm feeling a little blue. Ever since Tyler got voted off things on the plane seem so...empty." "I feel like someone who missed out on the best sale at the mall. *deep sigh*"

I listened to Lindsey, giving her a light pat on her shoulder. Being parted from someone you cared deeply for wasn't easy. It feels like part of you is still in your current location but another part of you is with your loved one. I know the feeling. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Lindsey I know how you feel. Believe me I get it, but don't let Tyler's absence affect you. You still have a chance to win for yourself and him." I was explaining to Lindsey to try and make her feel better. "Understand that this isn't the end, its only the beginning."

"So like I should keep playing in the game for myself and Tyler?" She was making sure she understood what I was saying.

"Right, that's exactly what you need to do. If not for yourself then for him." I replied. "So what do you say, will you do it? Will you stay in the game?"

"Hmm well if it means that much to Tyler, I have to keep going. I have to win this for the both of us. Okay! I'm staying!"

Having regained her confidence, I smiled knowing I did a good deed. Can't have someone quit due to a lack of confidence in themselves; or the loss of a friend who got voted off. Lindsey needed a confidence boost. Much like Sadie did when Katie was voted off and Sadie was by herself. Boosting one's confidence will help motivate the person. Hopefully Lindsey sticks around. If only for as long as Sadie did.

Having taken care of business I excused myself to fetch a drink from the fridge. Haven't decided whether I wanted a bottle of water or juice. If I decided on juice would I choose orange or apple? Maybe orange because while I enjoy apple juice I'm more of an apple cider kind of girl. So I grabbed a bottle of OJ then made my way back to my teammates. I didn't see Alejandro on my return. He must have gone else where. I shrugged it off. Continued my way back. When I returned I found Sierra going on and on about something she posted on her blog to Cody and Gwen. Heather had a pair of headphones on and was filing her nails. She clearly wanted nothing to do with Sierra's blog talk.

I just shook my head. Walked and sat with the others. I wanted to hear Sierra's blog talk. She was explaining the ratings on each episode and how they've been sky rocketing. She said her page has been filling up with comments and reviews. Everyone had positive things to say about the show and everyone participating this season.

"My fan base has gone through the roof. The fans love us! *squeals* Can you believe how popular we are? We're as popular as Opera!" Sierra was going on. "I'm so thrilled and overjoyed with everything that's happened!" Sierra starts to cheer, jumping for joy over her fan site. The rest of us just watched Sierra jump around like a little girl in a candy store. Wasn't sure if we should stop her or let her have her moment. Probably let her have her moment then try to stop her.

"Hey Sierra, what else does your fanbase have?" Cody asked out of curiosity.

"I've got polls for the fans the vote on different topics I post. I'll make suggestions on where our next location might be or who's the most popular according to the fans." Sierra replied. "Right now I put up a poll having the fan vote on where we're going next. I had them choose between Italy, the Netherlands, Jamaica, or Malibu. There are many options. I've got another poll with more places to choose from. I've also got Peru, Switzerland, the Alps, and Brazil."

"Hmm those are some pretty good choices to choose from for our next location." I said to Sierra. "Do you think any of those choices will be where our next destination is?"

"I can't say for sure but it's a possibility." She replied before going on about our previous destinations and the calculations of where the next likely place would be. "For all I know we could be heading in a different direction."

"Guess we're going too have to wait on where we go." I said. "We shouldn't have to hang here on the plane for much longer, I hope."

~ _An Hour and Twenty Six Minutes Later/ Normal POV~_

" _Attention passengers!"_ Chris' voice came over the loud speaker. ' _I have good news, we're about to land at our next destination. Please return to your seats if you're up and fasten your seatbelts. Oh and make sure to add on a few extra layers of clothing. Its gonna be pretty cold outside. *laughing* But seriously bundle up. If you look out your windows you'll see we're nowhere near the tropics."_

He wasn't lying, through the window there was nothing but white. Much like a blank canvas. A canvas that was waiting for a couple great minds full of vast imagination to work on shaping and designing it to their liking. As soon as the plane landed and everyone was bundled up, their work would begin. Not just with the snow but today's challenge. As soon as the plane landed on the runway, everyone quickly piled out. After they bundled up in their winter clothes and jackets Chris ordered ahead of time for them. Everyone met Chris by an icy river where he stood before them all bundled up, drinking hot chocolate.

"Welcome to the UConn everyone! The icy tundra of the world. Apart of the Arctic but that's not important." He was explaining. "What's important is understanding why you're all here by this icy river. Though its not as icy as it once was hundreds of years ago. Thanks to global warming...(Owen farts) and Owen. This once great solid river has melted but there are still some ice capes floating about."

"What's some river got to do with us?" Heather said to Chris. Clearly she was already becoming bored when the challenge hadn't started yet.

"Please tell me we're not going to swim across this river." Noah said hoping he didn't just jinx everyone.

"Nope!" Chris replied earning sighs of relief from everyone. "Your all going to hop across!" That earned groans of disagreement from everyone. "You'll all have to hop across the ice to the other side where we have sleighs waiting. Each team will use a sleigh to ride across the tundra to the finish line. Located on the other side of the hill over yonder." "There are flags posted out. All you have to do is follow the flags to the finish line. First team to cross the finish line wins. The last team to cross will have to vote someone off."

 _ **~Noah's Confession~**_

 _ **"Can we agree that this challenge is insane? Jumping across to the other side on ice blocks followed by a sleigh race to the finish lane. What are the producers thinking when they plan these challenges? If I didn't know better I'd say they're trying to kill us. Maybe not on purpose but believe me, they want to kill us."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _ **~Heather's Confession~**_

 _ **"If Chris thinks he's going to get me to jump across an icy river he's crazy. There is no way I'm jumping on ice blocks and falling into the river. *shows her nails* I just did my nails. *shows off her hair* And I got my hair the way I want it."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

 _ **~Harold's Confession~**_

 _ **"All those hours of memorizing and playing video games are about to pay off. My friend Sam and I have played hours of Mario during the weekend. If I can make Mario jump onto platforms then I can jump onto ice blocks."**_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

Sipping his hot cocoa, Chris put a smile on his face. The warm liquid running down his throat into his stomach sent a warm feeling throughout his body. No one else besides him would get to enjoy that feeling. Least not until after the challenge was complete. Until then the only thing keeping everybody warm was the snow gear on their bodies; and the excersice they would get trying to cross the river. As Chris sipped more of his cocoa, Owen appeared by his side within seconds.

"Are you going to finish that?" Owen was eyeing the cocoa. The sweet smell of chocolate filled his nose which got him drooling. Before Chris could answer, Sierra popped up on the other side of Chris.

"Of course he is, its his favorite drink." She said to Owen.

"Wrong, its-" "Second to tomato juice." Sierra interrupted surprising Chris.

"Wait how did you know that? That's not on the fan site." Chris had to know where Sierra got that bit of information from.

"Oh I visited your old high school and interviewed your old teachers. See I'm working on this book about your biography of your life and I got some juicy information about your past. Like the time you w-" Sierra was explaining before Chris stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth. Clearly he didn't want Sierra to leak out any embarrassing information to everyone.

"*clears his throat* Moving on, like I said, each team has to cross the river to the sleighs then get across the finish line in order to be safe from elimination. Any questions before I have you all go?" Chris said as he finished the last of his cocoa.

"Yeah, is this safe or are you screwing with us?" Came Leshawna's voice from the back of the crowd.

"I'm not screwing with you guys. Just hop on the ice blocks and you'll make it to the other side in no time." Chris replied. "Look we've made sure no one get's hurt during this challenge. We've got a medical team and a rescue boat in the water in case anyone accidentally falls in." He points out to an upcoming boat floating in the water. "See, no problems, no worries, no excuses."

"How are we going to land on the ice blocks without slipping and falling?" Becky asked being cautious about safety.

"That I'm afraid I can't help you on. Just depends on how good of a grip your boots have on ice." Chris replied to her. "Now without further ado let the race to the finish line begin!"

On cue, Chef used his starting pistol to cue everyone to start running to the edge of the river. Where they would get a good running start then jump off the edge to the nearest ice block. Everyone nearly jumped in sync when they got to the edge. Course when they jumped not everyone landed in perfect sync. Some slipped and slide down on the ice. Some crashed into each other causing them to go off course landing in the frozen water. Good thing the rescue boat was on site. Luckily, a good portion of the contestants landed on the ice. Some on their stomachs which caused them to slide. Others on their feet, nearly falling had they not regained their balance.

With the ice growing crowded with what was becoming a hockey play traffic jam people were slipping and sliding and jumping to the nearest ice block. Had to keep the competition going. Can't go around or over the river. Only way across is going straight forward. True, the way things were it couldn't get much worse. Unless you count an unexpected narwhal swimming up to where the Drama teens were. (Dun, Dun, Dun! Got to have that dramatic music for moments like this.) It occurred to everyone that there was a surprise guest with them when DJ accidentally fell into the water. He went into a state of panic when he slipped off the edge of the ice block iand into the water. He tried to stop himself by waving his arms to regain balance but it was no use. He landed in the cold water, making a loud splash. Once he resurfaced he splashed and called for help. His teammate tried to help pull him out but DJ was in such a state of shock and panic that he accidentally pulled Harold and Geoff into the water with him. Now three members of the Radical Sports team were flailing in the water.

If only they knew of the danger they were about to bring forth. And if that wasn't bad enough it would get worse within the hour. On the other side of the arctic land laid a creature in wait. No one knew. No one saw it. The creature was white as snow. Blending in with its surroundings was useful in its case; but I'll get back to that later. Right now the boys were in danger. DJ was still in a state of panic. Trying to get out of the water without drowning or freezing was his main priority.

"Bro calm down, pull yourself together man." Geoff grabbed hold of DJ to help give him something to lean on until the rescue boat arrived.

"If you continue to act out in a state of panic you'll only make things worse for yourself. Don't you know that when you hit freezing-cold water, the first thing you experience is known as the "cold shock response." You involuntarily gasp for breath and begin to hyperventilate. This increased rate of breathing puts you at greater risk for drowning, especially if you panic." Harold explained stating well known facts. "If you want to survive, Hold onto something or stay as still as possible until your breathing settles down. Focus on floating with your head above water until the cold shock response abates. When your breathing is under control, perform the most important functions first before you lose dexterity (10-15 minutes after immersion)." (Known facts I got from Google. All credit goes to the author who wrote the facts.)

Harold tried to get DJ to settle down by explaining what happens if you panic in the icy water. By simply settling down, regaining control of his breathing to steady his heart DJ would stand a better chance in the water. Of course nothing could prepare him, Geoff, or Harold for the narwhal coming at them at full speed. The first to notice the creature coming was Bridgette. She was checking on the boys from above when she saw something moving through the water.

"Guys look out! There's something in the water!" She probably should have worded that differently because DJ was on full panic mod, again. He's wailing his arms, screaming, everyone around him is shouting out to him to calm down or swim away. Of course he wasn't paying attention but can you blame the guy? What are you suppose to do when something starts swimming your way?

Quickly Geoff and Harold were trying to push DJ back up on the ice block before pulling themselves back up. Luckily, Bridgette, Becky, and Gwen were nearby to help pull the boys up. Using all the strength in their upper body they pulled those boys out of the water. Just as the narwhal was about to strike Harold in the ass.

"Aaaaah! Gosh! That was close!" Harold rubbed his bottom as he looked down at the narwhal who got his horn stuck in the ice. "That'll teach you to come charging at my ass." Shakes his fist at the narwhal before walking away. Only to slip on the ice falling on his back. "Ouch."

With that situation taken care of everyone went back to getting across the ice. Everyone who didn't fall in the water that is. The remaining team members ran to the sledges that had their team flag painted on the sides. The remaining contestants were Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsey, Duncan, and Becky. Everyone else will be sent back to the plane for medical attention and hot cocoa. Maybe a hot bath if they felt like it. They would be able to watch the race on the flat screen TV in First class. It was the least Chris could do seeing as how the teens couldn't go back outside, doctor's orders.

For the teens who were still partaking in the challenge they made themselves comfortable in their team sledges before getting the sledge dogs going. All it took was a good firm grip on the harness and saying the command word, mush! Away the dogs ran like a tiger after its prey. Speed and direction are key to arriving at a destination before the other party. The one who takes charge of the harness takes charge of where the dogs go. For the Radical Sports, Harold took to leading the dogs to victory. Said he went to summer camp and learned about leadership skills and commanding animals. The Music Strikers, Alejandro took control wanting to get a win for his team and avoid elimination. Finally, the Crystal Platypus' were being lead by Sierra. Heather wanted to take control but Gwen tripped her by putting her foot out before she could get in the sledge. (Ha, ha! Classic move.) Sucks to be you Heather but that's the way the cookie crumbles. You snooze you lose.

 ** _~Heather's Confession~_**

 ** _"I know Gwen made me fall on purpose. She knows I'm capable of being the leader of this team. Yet she's obviously afraid of my superior power. *crosses her arms to her chest* Why is it so difficult to prove I'm better then her?"_**

 ** _~Confession Over~_**

The teams got off to a good start as their dogs ran with great speed and stamina down the trail. All three teams were neck-and-neck. Their dog teams running down the snowy path to victory. Each team was shouting out 'Mush' to the dogs to make them go faster. Not everyone, some were keeping their eyes ahead on the path. Didn't want to go the wrong way or get lost. Not that, that was possible. There were flags posted to keep everyone on the right track. Its that simple. Course no one could have anticipated or expect seeing the abdominal snowman make an appearance. That's right, as I mentioned earlier that great big yeti appears on the track scaring the dogs and teens. It came as a surprise. This was the most least unexpected thing anyone expected to happen during this challenge.

This creature had to be at least eight feet tall where it stood. Its fur was as white as the snow itself. Making camouflage an easy task. It had sharp claws that glistered in the light. Just waiting to strike down, tear some flesh, shed some blood. Its feet, how do I describe the feet. Think of one of those inflatable pool chairs that you can lay on while in the pool. This being the shape of a foot. I'd say the feet were about seven feet loon and ready to stomp on the teen and pups as though they were grapes. Large grapes. Ready for the annual grape stomping to make fresh wine. In this case, it would be fresh intestines squeezed out. (Disgusting isn't it?) The eyes of the creature were as black as coal with a hint of fire glowing if you looked deep enough. The sudden sight of the beast spooked the dogs out. They had never seen such a creature that carried the smell of death and demise. When the teens saw it all eyes went wide and a couple screams escaped them. Course screaming just aggravated the creature making it more upset.

"I don't believe it, its the northern sasquatch. A.K.A the yeti." Harold said just stating a fact. "I thought it was just a myth. I can't believe we're face-to-face with this legendary creature who's possibly from another world." The boy was in 'Aww'. Clearly forgetting about the situation before hand.

"Great dweeb, what do we do about getting away from it?" Duncan asked Harold wanting to know more about escaping alive then informative facts about the yeti. He was a man of action. Action now, talk later, that kind of guy.

"Sorry for being amazed by seeing a crypt creature in person. Gosh!" Harold crossed his arms against his chest. Turning away with a pout on his face. No one appreciates a nerds knowledge for strange creatures. What's the point of talking if you get told to shut up?

"Hey Harold! Yeti! Surviving! Wake up and focus!" Duncan snapped Harold out of his thoughts back to reality. Have to focus on the bigger picture. That being a monstrous hungry abdominal snowman who's already got the dogs in a state of panic that they're trying to run in every direction. If not for the harness connected to the sledge and their backs. Course when fear gets the best of oneself inner strength comes out and wouldn't you know it, the dogs broke free of the harness. The dogs ran away leaving the teens with the potential threat of the snow beast. (Danger! Danger Will Robinson!)

Everyone spread out and ran to find safety. Assuming they would find an area that would protect them from the creature's grasp. A couple scurried teens wouldn't keep the yeti from getting his fill of fresh meat. He ran after the nearest set of teens. Claws at the ready, picking us speed so no one got away alive. The creature was chasing after Lindsey and Leshawna, who were both terrified as they ran for their lives. Unfortunately, the pair ran to a dead end trapping themselves. The creature walked at a slow steady pace toward the terrified girl's who quivered with fear. They held onto each other. Shaking. Eyes on the creature as it came closer to them.

Lindsey cries out in terror as she hugs Leshawna tighter. "I don't want to die this way! *starts to cry*"

"Me neither girl!" Leshawna cried out, crying. Which was rare because she never cried. Fake crying sure but actually crying wasn't something she did. "Somebody help us before we become chow!"

Fear not ladies, a hero shall rise from the snow.

Alejandro appeared from on top of a hill near the yeti, jumping on top of the beast's shoulders. Trapping it in an interlock around the neck. The creature struggled in Alejandro's hold. Moving back and forth, side to side, but he did get a hold of Alejandro. Throwing him into a snowbank, then turned his attention back to the girl's.

 _ **~Alejandro's Confession~**_

 _ ***He's cursing in Spanish***_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

With Alejandro out of commission it was up to Duncan and Trent and Harold to jump in. Using some spare rope found on the sledge, they decided to use it to their advantage. Hoping to tie down the yeti and pin it to the ground. With the help of some spikes that were also packed on the sledge. The boys split up taking three separate directions. Hoping to trap the beast and jump it. Possibly corner it where the girl's stood but there was no telling if their idea would work until they tried. Everyone else stayed back. Watching in fear, hoping the boys would pull this off. Imagine if you would three guard dogs that have a thief surrounded and cornered. Can't run without getting bitten or attacked. Yes, I am aware that the yeti is a tall fella but as that old saying goes 'The bigger they are the harder they fall.' Which means the boys might stand a chance at taking the yeti down. At least they might have if not for Harold making a bold but stupid move by charging and screaming to attack. That earned him a quick swipe from the yeti's hand into the snowbank where Alejandro was struggling to get out of. Had Harold not been tossed at a speed of ninety three miles an hour straight at Alejandro he might have gotten out.

 _ **~Harold's Confession~**_

 _ ***Harold's wrapped in a blanket shivering with some snow on his head and his glasses are fogged up and wet* "I-I'm s-st-starting to r-re-regret d-doing th-that." *sneezes***_

 _ **~Confession Over~**_

With another man down it was up to Duncan and Trent to continue the plan. In a state of panic Lindsey did something no one would have expected her to do. Knowing Lindsey she would have stayed where she was with Leshawna but with everything taking place now something triggered inside of her. Something that only happened once when she told Heather off back on the island. Letting go of Leshawna, Lindsey walked up to the yeti with a look on her face that wasn't a cheerful one. Everyone watched Lindsey in shock. Someone should have tried stopping her but they just continued to watch.

"Hey you big hairy thing!" She cried out getting the yeti's attention. "Just who do you think you are?! Picking on defenseless people, pushing them into big piles of snow, and not even apologizing. That's not very nice you...you bully!"

"Whoa, haven't seen Lindsey like this since that bike challenge when she told Heather off." Duncan was saying to Trent as the pair watched.

"I don't know who you think you are! Some auto-dominal bear or whatever Harry said, but you've got no right scaring everyone including poor little puppies! That just makes me mad! *stomps her foot in the snow* Oh your nothing but a big fat hairy *begins cursing up a storm*"

Everyone continues watching in shock, jaws hanging down. When it came too telling someone off Lindsey was the master. Even the snow dogs who stuck around where watching. Even though they didn't understand what Lindsey was saying they were curious to watch.

"...And that sir is why you are a bully!" Lindsey had finally finished speaking her mind. Telling off the yeti. Who by the way, surprisingly, broke down in tears, covered his face, running back to the mountains to never be seen again. Took a few moments of recovery before anyone spoke. Surprisingly, Chris appeared clapping his hands.

"Well done Lindsey, you just scared away a hairy yeti and saved everyone." Chris said to her. Duncan and Leshawna walked up to him, looking rather unamused. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" They both shouted out at Chris, who just gave a nervous smile.

 _~Soon Back on the Plane in the Peanut Gallery~_

Chris had gathered everyone back on the plane. He had an important announcement and needed everyone to go to the Peanut Gallery. As soon as everyone was settled in he began to talk.

"Well, its pretty clear that Lindsey won the challenge for her team. Congratulations."

A small applause for Lindsey, who sat there blushing, looking down at the ground, being bashful. She wasn't use to this soft of attention. She felt good about herself and her accomplishment. Maybe she wasn't such an idiot after all.

"That's the good news, the bad news is someone still has to go home." Chris continued to talk earning groans and complaints from the teens. This was the last thing they needed to hear. "Hey just because the challenge came to a halt due to a yeti attack doesn't excuse the fact that someone has to leave the competition." "Based on video surveillance the person going home today is...

 **And pause!**

 **You'll find out who gets the boot in the next chapter. Along with a new challenge and some trouble in paradise. If you know what I mean.**

 **I apologize for the long wait. I have no excuse but I will put in the effort to pick up the pace on my next chapter(s).**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy**


End file.
